A Rabbit's True Love
by SailorButterfli
Summary: Usagi is betrothed to Prince Endymoin. She meets Vegeta one evening in her mother's gardens and they become friends. A threat is growing far off in the galaxy. Vegeta/Usagi. Rating for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! I promised myself I wouldn't post this until I was at least a few chapters in. I'll post a new chapter every Friday or Saturday until it's done. I hope you all like it! The romance is a little far off but bear with me, we will get there! Also please feel free to follow me on twitter at sailorbutterfli! I'll post sneak peeks from the next chapter and will be updating ya'll when I'm writing!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Princess Serenity Usagi giggled as slipped away from the staff trying to get her ready for court. She had no interest in being primped and prodded at the moment, even if it was for the handsome Earth prince she had been shown pictures of over and over again for the past two weeks. Instead she wanted to be outside, feel the sun on her face and check on the bird's nest she had found a week ago in her mother's garden.

She jumped behind a bush when she heard the voices of some of the kitchen staff hurrying along the path with their hands full of goodies. She was almost tempted to follow them to snatch a bite but even the most delicious of cakes wasn't enough to risk getting caught.

Instead she kept on her original path making her way into the garden. She was stopped short though by the sight of a boy, maybe 3 or 4 years her senior floating above the pathway. His hair was spiked up and a brown tail wrapped around his waist.

"Hey! You can't be back here!" She put her hands on her hips and pursued her lips. When he turned to glare at her she had to remind herself to stand her ground. Makoto was always reminding her not to just give in to bullies.

"Well then.. Princess.. by all means make me leave." The boy crossed his arms and continued to glare haughtily at her. She narrowed her eyes for a moment before curiosity won out.

"How are you doing that? And what is your name? Why are you in my mother's garden? Don't you know it is not allowed?" The words tumbled out as she edged a little closer to where he hovered. She stopped moving when he began to descend closer to her level; his feet still off the ground.

"Nosy aren't you?" The glare gave way to a more civil look.

The golden haired girl shrugged, "Ami, Princess Mercury says I have a healthy curiosity." She frowned when the boy let out a sharp bark of laughter. He snickered once more for good measure when he caught the angry look before replying.

"Whatever, I'm Prince Vegeta and seeing as our parents are in peace talks I'm allowed wherever I want to go." He descended fully his feet lightly touching the ground. He stood about a foot taller than her, the perfect height to look down from. He looked at her for just a moment longer before whirling around to leave.

"Hey, wait! How were you floating there like that?" For a second she thought he was going to ignore her and keep walking but he turned with a thoughtful look.

"Meet me back here an hour after the party for your stupid prince starts and I'll show you." Without another word he strode off.

Princess Serenity didn't even bother correcting him about Prince Endymion she simply skipped happily away, more than ready to go to the party.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Prince Vegeta shook his head as he heard the blonde skip away humming under her breath. What made him offer to teach her to fly he had no idea. There was probably no way she could learn but it would be amusing at least to see her try. If he remembered what his father said correctly she was about twelve years old, he had learned to fly, like most his people, about the age of three. It was fourteen years ago but he was pretty sure he remembered the lessons and could probably try to teach her the same way.

Still, why he was bothering was a nagging voice in the back of his head. One he easily ignored once he got back to the wing of the Moon Palace reserved for guests. He heard his father grumbling about the ball later that evening.

"Why these stupid moon people have to throw a party for every little thing is beyond me. Just marry the kids, let him have her, and get on with it." The King growled as he ripped through the clothing he brought to find something that would satisfy that slip of a Queen who had delicately advised that coming in his battle outfits might send the wrong message.

The Prince rolled his eyes as he walked in. His father was a good King and good diplomat when absolutely necessary but he hated some aspects of the royal duties. A dislike he had passed on to his son who vehemently wished they did not have to go to some ball.

"She's only twelve, pretty sure they have a higher age of majority then even we do." The younger man drawled as he leaned against the door frame while his father glared at him.

"And I'm pretty sure I'm the one who told you that, boy." The King snarled at his progeny. The kid annoyed the hell out of him sometimes.

Prince Vegeta shrugged and slipped out of the room leaving his father to growl at his wardrobe some more. He turned to look only when he realized he was being followed by one of the guards.

"What is it Bardock?"

"Raditz and Nappa were looking for you earlier. They said you left your room and didn't leave a location." The older man, one of his father's comrades and Generals, looked mildly annoyed at having to remind the young Prince of his duties.

"Pretty sure that I'm safe on this planet. Unless they were afraid I was making a run for it to go back home. Not that I wasn't tempted. This place is dull." He tried to sound as bored as possible. He didn't want company when he went to find the moon princess later. It would be nice to have something to himself.

"Of course you are Prince Vegeta, still it's their job. Let them do it." With that he turned his back on the Prince and strode back into the room with the King.

Vegeta grumbled to himself as he let himself in the room. Already aware of the two Saiyans who were lounging in chairs just inside. His comrades and pseudo-bodyguards. Saiyans generally weren't concerned with their children getting kidnapped but more than once Vegeta had just up and left in the middle of a negotiation and gone home. Then when his father went to present him to the ruling party he looked like a fool for not paying attention to where his son had gone. Despite severe beatings the Prince continued to remove himself whenever he felt he had learned all he needed to know about a certain people.

"Have a nice little walk." The oldest of the three, Nappa, stretched as he stood. He hadn't been concerned about where the prince was. He could read his energy well enough. Raditz had been the one whose father was a general to the King and expected more of his son. So it was Raditz who was scowling at the missing royal.

"Already talked to your dad Raditz you can quit trying to burn a hole in my skull with your eyes." The prince drawled as he threw himself across the bed.

Raditz muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. His friend could be a pain the ass. Especially when he didn't care if he got anyone else in trouble.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The party was in full swing. Princess Usagi had been formally introduced to Prince Endymion who made her blush as he bowed over her hand to place a kiss on her knuckles. They had little contact past that as the Prince was then introduced to other important nobles and his mother and father kept him close.

The Saiyans were happily drinking the Moon Palace dry as they mingled mostly with the dignitaries from Mars and Jupiter. Lovers slipped quietly in and out of the patio doors and a small scuffle broke out over the Queen of Venus who simply laughed and walked away her daughter Minako trailing after her mother shaking her head.

Usagi sighed bored, waiting for her opportunity. It came sooner than she thought. The King of Vegeta-sai was speaking to her mother and she could see the majority of the guard beginning to circle closer. They did not exactly trust the Saiyans. Her mother though she could see was completely absorbed in whatever the king was saying.

A quick glance told her most of the senshi were occupied as well. Her friends meant well but sometimes they to were too overprotective. So she slipped away. What she did not notice is that Prince Vegeta had been watching her and that Raditz and Nappa were watching him.

The Prince slipped out after her and his two guard lowered their ki and followed.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Princess Usagi walked happily through her mother's garden her hands trailing her favorite flowers. She kept her eyes open for the Sayian Prince but also smiled happily down at the bright blue planet Earth. The Prince had seemed so nice and she could only dream about their happily ever after.

Unfortunately her daydream provided the perfect opportunity for Prince Vegeta to sneak up and yank one of those long pigtails that streamed behind her. She yelped and spun around, eyes narrowing upon seeing her attacker.

"That was not very nice."

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings." He smirked and crossed his arms as she rolled her eyes.

"That's what I have guards for."

"That didn't help very much just now did it?"

The blonde princess didn't have a retort for that so she settled for copying the scowl he had worn earlier in the day. He remained mildly amused and they stared at each other for a moment before she dropped the scowl and her expression became pleading.

"Will you really teach me to fly?" Her blue eyes sparkled and she couldn't help but hope to learn to fly and shock her senshi when she simply soared away from them. Of course some day she would inherit the silver crystal and the godhead that came with it. She would have wings then but that would take years.

"I can try, but you're not Saiyan so I'm not sure if you can learn." He said watching a stubborn gleam enter the young girl's eyes. He was really surprised about how this whole encounter was going. He half expected her not to show up and then once he admitted she might not be able to learn he expected tears and tantrums. She was different then most of the princesses he had come to encounter.

"I'll learn!" She crouched down to wait for instruction and he laughed and stepped forward to begin his instruction of the moon princess.

What they did not see was the two figures just down the path leaning on the backside of two tall trees. Raditz and Nappa watching their prince with curious eyes. They didn't understand what he was doing or why he was with the princess. If she had been his age or older they might have thought he was doing the Saiyan version of a seduction routine. As she was just a child and nothing improper was going on they could only assume he was entertained by the giggling girl.

"The princess must have really shitty guards if they haven't come after her yet." Raditz snickered as he watched the two while also monitoring the surrounding area.

Nappa nodded as he continually scanned the area for threats. Though the moon kingdom was peaceful and it's Queen one of the most powerful women in the galaxy, maybe universe, it still didn't mean they should let their guard down. Especially with whispers of a terrible dark power that was growing on the fringes of cosmos.

"Or they could just be really sneaky," a voice whispered behind Raditz. He whirled around his hand immediately going for the throat of a dark-haired girl. She blocked his hand and jumped back with a smile.

Nappa turned his head slightly to catch the glimpse of a tall brunette casually standing arms crossed behind him. So, the princess had better protection than they thought. Though what a couple of young girls could do against a serious attack he wasn't sure. Still, they had managed to get the drop on them and avoid Raditz attack. Though he could tell them other man hadn't thrown his full weight into it. He was still trying to avoid detection by their prince.

"Seriously? You're guarding the princess?" Raditz sneered looking down at the girl who was probably the same age of the blonde Vegeta was currently explaining an energy building technique to.

The girl grinned and it was a feral smile and when she called up the power of fire to swirl around her hands Raditz forced himself not to retreat. He simply crossed his arms and scowled, turning back to watch Vegeta.

"You two better play nice, looks like it could be a long night." Nappa settled himself cross-legged on the ground and leaned his head back. With the four of them on alert he felt the situation sufficiently under control.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The flying lessons lasted the rest of the time that the Saiyans were on the moon. During the day Princess Usagi would spend time doing her lessons, meeting dignitaries, occasionally having a meal with the Prince of Earth and his family, and training with her senshi. At night she would claim she was tired and go to bed early only to sneak out to meet the prince. Rei and Makato would follow discreetly and meet Raditz and Nappa at the same spot each night.

If Vegeta knew they were being followed he ignored them and focused only on trying to teach Usagi. He still wasn't entirely sure why he was doing it. All he knew is that she was so different than anyone else he had met. She wasn't a warrior for sure, she wasn't a spoiled brat, she didn't fawn all over him to try and gain favor with his family, and so he returned night after night.

"Focus Usagi, damn you have a shorter attention span than a goldfish." Vegeta grumbled ignoring the watering eyes of his pupil. It didn't take much at all to set her off and he knew she'd commence wailing in three, two, one.

"Vegeta! It's hard! Isn't there an easier way?" The blonde princess flopped on the ground as tears shimmered in her blue eyes. It was a typical sight and she switched to a glare when Vegeta simply stood impassively with an almost bored look on his face. She grumbled and stood brushing off the training clothes she had changed into for the night.

"Fine, fine, fine." She pouted and closed her eyes to concentrate again. She heard him move behind her.

"Now I want you to concentrate on me, just me, and tell me when you can feel a difference." Slowly Vegeta began to increase his power level. He could only go so high without raising concern from someone so he was about to stop when she suddenly whirled around.

"I could feel it!" She squealed and threw herself at him hugging him tightly before letting go and dancing around excitedly. Vegeta merely smirked. She still had such a long way to go but he was glad to let her have this little victory. He had decided when beginning their little sessions that before she could figure out how to raise her own power level to fly she'd have to learn what ki even was. The moon people didn't use it like his did and so that is where they began and the lesson was finally paying off.

"Well that's good and all. You'll have to keep practicing and when I come back we can pick this back up." She turned and looked confused. He sighed, he should've known she wasn't listening the other day when his father and her mother were discussing the fact that it was time for them to leave and when they might come back the following year to renew the treaty. Prince Vegeta had seen the glazed look in her eyes and knew she was half-asleep.

"I'm leaving tomorrow Usa." He watched the pout form on her lips and could only shake his head.

"I don't want you to go though. Tell mother you have to stay and teach me!"

"I'm pretty sure if your mother found out I wouldn't even be allowed back."

The princess frowned and was trying to think of a way around her mother when Vegeta picked up the armor he had laid to the side while working with her. He strapped the chest piece back on a handed her her cloak.

"Come on. It's late and your mother will have you up early to see us off." He wrapped the cloak around her shoulders and pushed her towards the path that would lead her back to her room.

"Aren't you going to walk me back?" He had dutifully walked her to the edge of the gardens each night before heading back to his room.

"I think your senshi can do that tonight." He sighed at her surprise as the Mars and Jupiter guardians stepped from the shadows. She still had not learned to pay attention to her surroundings.

She frowned at then without another word turned and hurried down the path to her bed.

"You two can come out as well."

The other Saiyans stepped out of their own hiding places to follow the prince back towards the guest quarters.

"You gonna explain why you've been spending nights with that kid?" Raditz asked.

"No."

* * *

 **Also if someone wants to beta for me.. I'm not sure exactly what that means but if you do.. let me know! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I did mean to mention that Vegeta may seem a little OOC from the anime/manga. However, this is an AU where he was never sent to Frieza. However, there are circumstances later on that cause him to be more the character you know ;)**

 **Also follow me on twitter sailorbutterfli! I'll post sneak peeks from the next chapter and be updating ya'll when I'm writing!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Usagi hurried out the door clutching her cousin's hand in her own. The Saiyan ship was landing soon and it had been a year since she had seen him. Minako yawned but allowed herself to be dragged along.

"I don't see why you made me get up as well."

"You know mother would be mad if I came alone and you were sleeping over anyway."

"Should have known something was up when the other girls turned down a slumber party. They knew you were going to pull this nonsense."

The moon princess only smiled. Minako had spent the last 3 months on kingdom duties and so she had not been around to listen as Usagi talked more and more about the return of the Saiyans. So when she had suddenly not said a word about their ship coming in for the past three days the other girls knew something was up.

Usagi could not help it though. Prince Vegeta had fascinated her. He talked about his life back on Vegeta-sai about how they began training when they were only 4 years old, about the battles he had already fought. He talked to her like an adult, not like a child. The fact that he even took the time to try to teach her also meant so much to her. Even when he got frustrated he just kept at it and he didn't sugarcoat it either. He was rough and uncouth sometimes but he was real. Not many people dared to talk to her like he did.

"Princess Serenity Usagi, what are you doing out of bed this early?" Her mother's shocked tone made her smile just a little. It wasn't often she could surprise the Queen.

"You told me that I needed to take my duties more seriously mother."

Minako rolled her eyes earning a sharp poke from her princess. The Queen missed little but she had no time to address this strange occurrence because King Vegeta was stepped off his ship followed by his son and their guard.

She stepped forward followed eagerly by a grinning Usagi and bleary eyed Princess of Venus.

King Vegeta took the delicate hand of the Queen and brushed his mouth against it bringing a light blush to her cheeks. She could never get over how he let his lips linger on her hand nor how long he would hold it. In return the King merely smirked.

"Your majesty, it is good to be in your presence once more."

Serenity smiled before ushering Usagi and Minako forward. "You as well King Vegeta. I do hope you remember my daughter Princess Usagi and this is her cousin Princess Minako. They will be happy to show you to the guest rooms we've prepared." If her daughter wanted to be helpful who was she to deny her the opportunity.

So Usagi walked down the hallway chattering to Minako and the King all the while her eyes flickering back to the Prince who was remaining silent with a stoic expression on his face. He had told her in their last communication a few months back that it was best to keep their relationship under wraps. Unfortunately subtlety was not her strong suit.

As soon as she left the King rounded on Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa who had been behind him.

"So who was the little moon princess eyeing back there?"

Raditz immediately stepped forward, "pretty sure it was me, majesty. After all I am the best looking." He smirked at the other two. The King looked unconvinced, he had better things to think about than whether or not the moon princess had a crush. After all, she was already engaged and no childish longing was going to ruin the Earth kingdom's plan to align themselves with one of the most powerful families in the galaxy.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The month went by much as last year's did. For the first two weeks the Saiyans were the only foreign dignitaries at the Moon Kingdom. The moon princess took full advantage of the slower pace of the castle and spent long evenings with Prince Vegeta in order to work on her training. It was easier to get away since she could disappear with Makato and Rei. No one else would follow them nor question her spending time with her friends. If someone did come looking the Saiyans had a much farther range of detection and would warn them in plenty of time. It was a rare occurrence though as only the royal family was allowed in the Queen's Garden.

After the third night Makato brought cards and they settled in comfortable in the knowledge of where their respected royals were.

What they missed during their long training sessions were the almost daily meetings between the King of Vegeta, his generals, and the moon Queen and hers.

"I cannot pinpoint an exact location." The Queen's voice was frustrated as the Saiyan King leaned over a map on the table, his eyes focused on the wide area she had indicated. It encompassed several planets all uninhabitable.

"All that power and you can't locate what could be the biggest threat to our system?" His voice was rough, condescending as he pulled away to glare at her. Her fierce gaze did not waver and she refused to look away.

"You all are supposed to be the best a finding and destroying your enemies. If you are such skilled hunters searching this paltry amount of planets should be easy."

The Saiyan sneered and leaned in closer, ignoring the very low rumbling of one of his Generals which stopped as soon as it began. "If we head out there and this threat is as bad as you think it is then we are giving them too much of an advance. They could mount a massive defense and I won't send my men off to be killed needlessly. Not when there should be another way."

He pulled away and looked back at the map his tactician's mind whirring. Of course his warriors were not afraid of a challenge but what kind of leader would he be if he sent them blindly into battle.

"We can work on this another evening. It is late and I must prepare for the arrival of the Earth Kingdom's family." Queen Serenity began gathering papers pausing only when the King snorted at her statement.

"I still can't believe with all the eligible families you chose theirs."

"My powers may be substantial King Vegeta, but even I cannot create something out of nothing. Earth has many resources. Not to mention their family is intermarried into almost every other royal family in our system. The marriage will only serve to strengthen our bonds."

She paused and a small smile played across her lips, "certainly you were not offering your own son?"

"Saiyans typically only mate other Saiyans." He cut his eyes to his general, Bardock, before looking back at the Queen. "Too many other races have not looked past our surface as you have. Not to mention power and strength is what drives out attraction. How many can match our might?"

The Moon Queen couldn't answer that so she only shook her head and she finished gathering up her things. Her guards slipped quietly out as she did so. The Saiyan King watched with a smile behind his eyes while he face remained stoic.

"Bardock, it seems the Queen's guard retired early. Please escort her to her rooms." The general merely nodded while offering the silver-haired monarch his arm. She took it without a word but squeezed his bicep lightly once they were out of sight.

"I think he knows."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The third week of the Saiyan's visit brought the Earth kingdom's royal family and guard as well. Prince Vegeta and his father attended their welcoming lunch which would be followed by a ball that evening in their honor.

The Prince couldn't help but sneer as the Moon Kingdom introduced them to Endymion and his family, all who looked almost horrified that the lunarians were continuing their treaty with the Saiyans. The Queen remained ever neutral and simply moved on while the Earth family nodded lightly and went with her.

"I'll never know what her majesty was thinking.." Raditz whispered to the prince who nodded along with his friend.

"No kidding," a voice behind them drew their attention and they turned to find a tall young woman, their age, with short sandy blonde hair standing there. She was dressed impeccably in a white tuxedo with a beautiful girl with aquamarine hair on her arm. Neither looked pleased to see the Queen making her rounds with the Princess' future in-laws.

Nappa raised his eyebrows, "I'm surprised to hear some of Princess' Serenity's own guard speak against him." He had seen them on their first visit a year ago when Queen Serenity had made formal introductions between all the Princess' guardians and the Saiyans.

"We're not exactly with the 'in crowd' and our voices and actions not as monitored." The blue haired girl spoke softly, her voice sweet with a touch of steel. The blonde smiled at her lover before her eyes sought out the pig-tailed princess. She watched as Usagi giggled as Prince Endymion bowed over her hand and lead her to her seat to begin lunch.

"I'm Haruka and this is my girlfriend Michiru. We are part of the Outer Senshi. Uranus and Neptune. And no one is good enough for our Usa. Still he's worse than most. He dragged on a year-long romance with our friend Setsuna before cheating on her with an Earth woman, Lady Beryl. Apparently he's stringing this woman along now until he marries the Princess." Haruka's voice betrayed her anger. Setsuna was older than them, but barely, and she surprised them by taking up with the younger Earth Prince. Even more surprising was the depth of her despair when he left her for another woman. They hadn't realized she had been so serious.

Since the engagement between Usagi and Endymion had been announced Pluto's Princess had made herself scarce around the Moon Kingdom. Usagi had begun to ask about her and they weren't sure how much longer they could keep the truth away.

"Well who knew the little Prince would be such a player." Raditz sneered and shook his head. In Saiyan culture if you cheated on a partner who thought you were exclusive that was breaking your word. And that was something that just was not done.

The Queen called for everyone to be seated and the group separated as Prince Vegeta and his father went to sit near the front with the rest of the royalty. He would have much rather stayed with the others but as soon as he opened his mouth the King shot him a dark look and he promptly returned it but followed him.

As they approached the table set for royalty the could hear the Earth Prince regaling Princess Serenity with a tale from his last hunting trip. The younger Vegeta scowled as he watched her nod along with his words, seemingly enraptured with him. He pulled his chair out hard enough to scrape the floor which momentarily interrupted the story. Usagi jumped a little at the loud noise but smiled when she saw who it was.

"I wondered if you were coming! Have you met Endymion? He's a warrior too, like you!" She smiled at the two as if assuming that would be enough for them to get along. Vegeta couldn't help the bark of laughter that burst out at her statement and she narrowed her eyes just slightly. Endymion too looked offended.

"Sorry Princess, I'm sure your Prince is fine warrior." Prince Vegeta smirked as he did his best to practice the diplomatic techniques that his tutors were always trying to beat into him. He really could care less if he had offended the poor little Prince's feelings but he'd really hear it if he pissed off the Queen and started a fight in the middle of lunch.

While Usagi happily turned back to her meal Prince Endymion eyed the Saiyans with some level of suspicion and hostility.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

That evening Vegeta watched to see if she would slip out from the ball to meet him. Hours dragged on and she stayed put flitting between her friends and the Prince. He was just about to give up and join his companions in their drunkenness but he saw her searching gaze find him and she slipped away.

When he found her in the garden she was still in her baby blue ball gown and was sitting on a bench waiting.

"Going to be hard for you to concentrate in that thing."

She shook her head, "I could not sneak back to my room to change but I didn't want to make you wait for nothing. Can we just talk? I'm too tired to go back to the ball." She yawned widely, covering her mouth politely.

For a moment he considered denying her her request and returning to the party but just as when he had agreed to train her, he said yes instead.

"Alright Princess, talk."

She giggled, "it's not an interrogation. You talk. Tell me about your planet. What's it like?"

He sighed and sat down next to the bench on the ground.

"Nothing like your home. It's dusty and hot. It's loud. Where your people wear a mask of politeness ours our open. People fight in the streets, vendors yell at each other, men make passionate pleas to the women they want. Subtlety is no one's game."

Usagi stared at him. "Wow Vegeta, that was almost poetic."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "apparently your stupid planet is rubbing off on me. Too bad."

She was used to his scorn and sarcasm and chose to ignore it in hopes of gleaning further information. He talked longer about the long days of training and the camaraderie between him and his fellow warriors. He talked about how even as royalty he had to work up through the ranks of soldiers to achieve a position in their army. About how all warriors were commanded to spend a total of a year working in the med labs before their 18th birthday. The Princess thought that was nice. He did not tell her it was only so they could better learn the weaknesses of the enemies they captured or killed. She didn't need to know about that.

"Why do people say such bad things about it then, your home? It doesn't sound that bad."

"By people you mean your Earth prince?"

She blushed and looked at her hands twisting them around. "Well, yes. He said some rather unkind things, I really don't know why."

"There are a lot of reasons." He wasn't really sure how much to tell her, she was still young. Only thirteen but she was royalty and so he knew despite her age and occasional tantrums she was more versed in the world then the average child.

"Let's start with jealousy. We're stronger, more feared, well connected, and better looking." He smirked at the last part and she rolled her eyes.

"Then there is fear." The Princess frowned as Vegeta took on a more serious tone, looking straight in her eyes.

"My people kill to get what they want Serenity." Her eyes widened slightly, he'd never used her first name before.

"They say we're animals, killing without reason and while it's not true all the time I won't tell you it's never happened. We're a warrior people and we enjoy battle in a way you will probably never understand." His tone had some finality to it and she knew the interview was over. A million questions still tumbled through her mind though but with self-control she didn't know she had she pushed them down. For now.

"I've never thought that you know.." her eyes were wide and sincere and he believed her without a second thought. It wasn't like she could lie to him anyway. Her face was too honest.

"Yea, I know. Question time is over though. It's late and you need to get out of here before someone comes looking for you." He stood up as she did and waited for her senshi to emerge and walk her back. He headed back to his room without a word to Raditz and Nappa who emerged with solemn faces. It wasn't often they heard their Prince speak at length and the nature of the conversation had surprised them into silence.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

They continued to meet on and off until the Saiyans left. Then the two royals continued their tradition of communication while he was gone, messages sent back and forth almost every week. As the time for them to return grew near the Saiyan Prince revealed a secret that had been kept from the moon princess.

"A battle? Why?" She wailed through the transmitter.

"Not a real battle, damn girl you get worked up over everything. It's mock battles to test skills and help with training. My father has been trying to convince your mother for years."

"Why didn't anyone tell me!"

Vegeta sighed as she continued to lament about always being kept in the dark. He knew her mother had kept it from her because once she got over the shock she'd want to be right in the middle of everything as usual. While she had become stronger, maybe even stronger than her mother realized he still couldn't imagine the little blonde princess trying to fight anyone.

"Just keep your mouth shut or it'll be my head for telling you." There was nothing but silence on the other end. "Usagi.." he growled out her name dangerously.

"Yes, yes I heard you. Keep it to myself. Not that EVERYONE else doesn't already know."

He sighed, "I'll see you in a few weeks. I've got to go."

They disconnected and he knew for sure telling her was a mistake. Still he couldn't help the smirk as he thought about what hell she'd raise when she was 'told' and wondered how her mother was going to keep her out things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this fic! It definitely encourages me to write more ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

All of the royal families arrived at the same time this year due to the new plan. Vegeta was shocked by the change in scenery when they stepped off their transport. In the courtyard rings had been erected and already there were warriors going through their different fighting styles. In the distance he could see targets set up for a different test of skill. He cracked his knuckles and smirked at Raditz and Nappa who wore equally pleased looks. This was going to be the best year yet on the Moon.

This year the Queen was missing to greet them but given all that was going on it was no surprise. What was a surprise was there was no bouncing blonde princess eagerly awaiting them either.

"Wonder where your shadow is today." Raditz whispered quietly to the Prince who glared at him in a silent order to shut it. His father was fortunately too engrossed in conversation with his Generals about whether or not they were going to enter the contests or leave it the younger generation.

Before they could make it to their assigned quarters they were stopped short by a group of girls hurrying in from the opposite direction. He heard Raditz let out a low whistle.

"Well, well looks like the little princesses have grown up some since last year."

Vegeta's eyes widened just slightly and he couldn't help but agree with Raditz. Still he didn't like the way the other Saiyan was sizing the girls up.

"She's still four years younger than us you perv."

Raditz smirk grew even more pronounced as he turned slowly to his Prince. "I said Princesses, plural."

If looks could kill Raditz would be six feet under in two seconds flat. However, since they couldn't Vegeta simply settled for his usual sneer and brushed past the other Saiyan refusing to dwell on his slip up. It meant nothing after all.

Usagi was leading the group her usually odangos swapped for a high ponytail. All three were dressed in slim, lightweight pants and tight long sleeved tops. Perfect for training and perfect for showing off the curves that each girl was slowly growing. The blonde to the right of the Princess was definitely ahead of the others in development, she was Usagi's cousin if Vegeta remembered correctly. Rei was also with them and she was eyeing Raditz as if she had never seen him before. The moon princess smiled politely and curtsied followed by both her Senshi.

"King Vegeta, I apologize my mother was not able to meet with you right away. She sent us to show you and your warriors the training grounds as soon as you are settled. She seemed to think you would want to.." she paused for a second her smile growing, "scope out the competition."

The Saiyan King smirked, the Moon Queen had definitely become accustomed to the Saiyan way of thinking.

"Thank you Princess Serenity. Give us just a few moments."

The group of Saiyans were ushered to their rooms and they all immediately set to changing into their training gear.

As they were changing they could just barely pick up the sounds of the three girls conversation. Raditz just smirked while Nappa rolled his eyes. Vegeta's gaze was concentrated as he tried to piece together the bits he heard. Mostly it was the blonde cousin and Rei talking with Usagi giggling in the background.

"..never noticed.. so good-looking.. what to do.. this is the plan.."

When they all finally met back out in the hallway the three girls were still giggling but after much elbowing and the appearance of the King they managed to control themselves.

They lead the group of about fifteen Saiyains to the training ground. The group was made up of the King, his Generals, and their children. Immediately the broke into groups by age and begin warming up. Surprisingly the three girls stayed but drifted over to a group of younger Saiyains and leaned against the temporary fencing.

Raditz frowned and Vegeta and Nappa just shook their heads at his displeasure, he never liked when female attention was anywhere but on him.

The young males eyeing the girls began becoming more and more aggressive in their attacks on one another. Usagi and Minako bumped shoulders playfully and giggled at the display. Rei let out a whistle when one of the boys managed a complicated maneuver resulting in his opponent flat on his back.

Raditz having enough spiked his power rapidly and flattened the other warrior he was practicing with. Rei and Usagi deliberately ignored him while Minako whirled around smiled briefly and whispered something to the other girls. Rei flipped her hair still keeping her eyes straight ahead, Usagi succumbed however and her gaze flickered over to them and when Vegeta managed to catch her eye she blushed and turned away. He rolled his eyes and gave his full attention to training, he didn't know why she was acting so weird but he hoped she got over by the time they met to train.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The customary welcoming ball commenced that evening. Vegeta was pleased to see that the Earth family had made excuses not to attend the yearly renewal of interplanetary ties.

"Couldn't stand the thought of losing to us." Nappa chuckled as he leaned against a pillar in the grand hall. Haruka and Michiru stood with them with matching smiles. They too were pleased at the absence of the Earth royalty. However, Haruka's smile quickly turned to a frown and she excused herself.

They all watched as she marched over to the blonde moon princess who seemed to be flirting with one of the young Saiyans she had been watching earlier. The Uranian Princess swept Princess Serenity into her arms and to a dance. The shorter girl gave her protector a disapproving look but allowed herself to be whisked away.

Michiru sighed, "I knew this day would come but I feel like it's happened too fast." The Saiyans looked confused at the blue-haired woman. "You know.. the girls all growing up. Getting crushes. In two short years they'll be old enough to get married.. and then.. then.." her eyes grew misty and the men all looked alarmed. "Oh calm down", she said noticing their frantic eyes "I'm not going to start bawling all over you."

They all looked back to Haruka and Usagi as they spun round. Usagi laughing and Haruka smirking down at her Princess. Michiru knew this would be hard on her lover but she also knew she couldn't keep the other girl shielded forever. She looked back at the Saiyans was surprised to find the contemplative look on the Prince's face as he watched the two dance. Certainly he wasn't interested in their little moon girl?

She narrowed her eyes as she saw Usagi's gaze flit in their direction, meet the gaze of the Saiyan Prince then leap away. At that exact moment the three Saiyans mumbled some excuses and wandered away. Within minutes she was watching Usagi extract herself from Haruka and meet Rei and Makoto who looked like they had been waiting for her. The three girls made a poor attempt at glancing around to see if anyone was watching before slipping away. Michiru decided if her senshi were with her then the princess should be fine, and honestly she wasn't sure she wanted to know what was going on.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Okay what is going on why are two acting so weird!" Jupiter's princess stared at the other two girls who were giggling to themselves.

"Rei has a crush," Usagi announced in a sing-song voice.

"So do you!" The fiery princess retorted with a glare.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"What the hell are you all screaming about." The three Saiyans rounded the corner and eyed the pair suspiciously. The two girls immediately turned bright shades of red while a knowing look entered the eyes of the tallest of the three.

"You've got to be kidding me," Makato mumbled as the other two just glared at her.

"Absolutely nothing, besides we have more important things to discuss." Usagi was quick to change the subject but the three young men still eyed them warily.

"We need you to train us for the competition."

Raditz outright laughed, Vegeta just shook his head with a smirk, and Nappa rolled his eyes heavenward wondering how he got roped into all this.

The moon princess' gaze turned dark and she stomped her foot while glaring at them, all traces of her earlier blush wiped from her face.

"You've been training me anyway Vegeta, why not Rei and Makto?"

"I've been teaching how to fly and harness energy. Not actually fight. Isn't that what you have those two for anyway. Plus a whole slew of other guardians."

He recognized the stubborn gleam in her eyes, however the calculating look that went with it was new.

"I told you Rei," the blonde whirled around and faced the raven haired girl. "We'll just have to ask those other boys."

Raditz eyes narrowed and Rei made a big show of sighing loudly. "I don't know Usa, last time they were awfully handsy with us. I think whatshisface was even trying to feel me up! But I do really want to learn.." she trailed off sadly.

"Forget that, we'll do it." Raditz barked out angrily before Nappa or Vegeta had a chance to respond. No way in hell was he letting any of his girls get felt up! Usagi squealed happily and latched onto Raditz arm with a smile.

"Thank you, thank you! You're the best." She beamed up at him and he smiled down at her before she was roughly pulled away by a scowling Saiyan prince.

"Damn it Raditz. Fine, you train the Mars girl and Nappa can have sparky over there." Makato glared at him but went to stand with Nappa. Rei and Usagi traded triumphant looks and Nappa resisted the urge to groan while wondering how else Raditz hormones might get them into trouble.

Still they had just agreed, or rather Raditz agreed for them, so they all separated far enough apart to begin.

Vegeta sighed but took a defensive stance and beckoned her forward.

"Okay, try to punch me."

He was surprised when she confidently walked a few paces away and then spinning around she took a couple of running steps and spun in the air aiming a kick at his face. Reflexively he yanked on her leg to toss her to the side but corrected himself and instead yanked her to his chest before she hit the ground. So instead he ended up in the dirt with her sitting triumphantly on top of him.

"What the hell Usagi!"

"High kicks are my specialty. If I'd known you were going to be so easy to take down we would have done this years ago."

He growled and rolled over pinning the small blonde to the ground. He leaned down so his face was inches from hers a scowl marring his handsome features. She glared up at him oblivious to their position.

"For being your specialty you suck at it. Plus kicking throws off your balance so its a poor choice for an attack unless you are knocking someone's legs out from under them. Like you could really beat me that easily, princess."

Her lips went from scowling to pouting and she began to squirm trying to get out from under him. For a second he was tempted to keep her pinned, to lean down just a little further.. he released her suddenly and leapt up.

She narrowed her eyes but took up the same defensive stance he'd been in earlier.

"Okay, show me what to do."

Vegeta stood apart from her for a moment his mind whirring, what the hell was he thinking? It was Usagi for fuck's sake. She was like a.. a cousin or something. Practically family. He'd been around her for the past two years. She was a child. She was.. was.. just Usagi. He looked at her again and steeled himself to get closer. Meanwhile she was watching him worried.

Had he hit his head? Why was he acting so weird? Certainly he wasn't really mad about training them? She pushed all thoughts aside when he reached out with a booted foot and nudged her left foot back a little more and then reached out and adjusted the angle of her arm.

"Like this, and pull your shoulders back a little more."

She straightened up and he shook his head moving behind her and placing one gloved hand on her shoulder and pressing into the small of her back with the other. He was so close she could feel his breath on the top of her head and suddenly she was blushing. When they'd been rolling around on the ground she'd been to irritated to realize the position they were in.

He moved around to her front and took up a similar stance, not noticing the stain across her cheeks.

"Okay, now hit me. For real.. no more kicking crap."

She forced a laugh and then narrowed her eyes and threw her weight into a punch. Unfortunately for her he easily dodged and yanked her arm while he stuck his leg out for her to tumble over. Once more Usagi was in the dirt but this time by herself.

"Again."

She said nothing but bounced up and then did it again. And again. And again. Until she was able to land a hit and recover in time to avoid his counter-attack. They moved on to more complex moves and he was surprised how quickly she picked up some of the maneuvers. He was even lightly sweating by the time they were done though Usagi was drenched. As were the other two girls when they joined them.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Rei groaned as she glared at a beaming Raditz.

"You're a quick learner my little fireball. See you all back here tomorrow?"

The girls all just nodded and limped off to their rooms.

The three males chuckled.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Every night they trained together. Since the girls had been in some form of combat training since they were young they were able to pick up the Saiyan's more advanced martial arts quickly. Still they could barely hope to match their speed unless they transformed and the contest forbid them from transforming or from the energy users from going above a certain level.

The tournaments began at the end of the month. The first day was archery. Rei, Makoto, Michiru, and Ami all entered with Michiru coming out the winner. The next was sword fighting which Makoto, Haruka, and surprisingly Minako all tried their hand at. The Princess of Venus shocked everyone further by barely beating Haruka but rumors were the other girl was just too shocked to properly battle her distant cousin.

The last three days were hand to hand combat which had the most participants. The only division between participants was men and women other than that it wasn't broken down any further by skill, age, or experience.

The first day had Vegeta and Nappa facing each other while Usagi with most of her senshi watched from the sidelines. It was a short but brutal fight that left Nappa on the ground and Vegeta bleeding from a cut just below his eye and a fracture to one of his ribs. He couldn't help but smirk at the blonde princess who jumped up and yelled when he put his friend in the dirt to win the first round. She didn't have time to stay and congratulate her mentor though because her fight was up next against the Princess of Mercury.

Since their Princess has entered the contest all the other guardians had as well. Most of them were paired up with a non-senshi to start except for Usagi and Amy and she knew it's because the tournament master assumed all the senshi would wind up winning anyway and this at least stretched it out longer. However, Usagi and Ami were considered the least capable when it came to hand to hand fighting so it was fair to eliminate on of them first. At least that's what Usagi assumed when she heard her and Ami were to fight each other.

"Good luck Ami!" The moon princess smiled as they entered the ring.

Ami nodded and smiled back at her princess before they both fell into a familiar fighting stance.

Vegeta hadn't even taken the time to clean up in order to make it over to the fight in time to see if his training had paid off. Raditz and Nappa joined him shortly and they watched surprised as the two girls began.

They expected a few punches to be thrown and then it'd be over but both girls were giving it their all and they seemed evenly matched until Usagi tried out one of the new moves Vegeta had taught her and the blue haired princess found her back to the ground and her leader standing over her.

She blinked up surprised and then a slow smile fell over her pretty features. "That was excellent highness."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The next days Vegeta and Raditz were paired up and it was a long and dirty fight. Each of them pulled out every trick they knew to beat the other into the dirt. Usagi and Rei cheered and gasped as the two Saiyans moved in perfect sync with one another. It almost seemed like was going to be a draw when suddenly Vegeta slipped a punch under Raditz arm that sent him flying backwards. Rei jumped up and started forward before Usagi yanked her back down. No one knew about their friendship with the Saiyan's and it was less complicated if they could keep it that way. So instead they waited breathlessly as the judge counted down to Vegeta's win. Raditz struggled once to get up but finally fell back down with a groan and stayed there.

Finally Vegeta went over and yanked him up and they hobbled off to be healed.

Rei turned to her blonde friend, "that was intense".

Usagi only nodded and the two girls wandered off to try to nonchalantly wait near the healers tent for the guys to emerge. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones. A couple of Minako's cousins, on her father's side, were also waiting for them. They pounced as soon as the two warriors emerged.

"Hi there, I'm Lydia and this is my sister Kiera. That was amazing. You guys are so strong." The two girls tittered and each latched on to one of the Saiyan's arms.

Rei and Usagi merely gaped at them completely caught of guard. Most of the other people in their solar system were too afraid of the Saiyan race to ever come right up to them. Still there was no accounting for hormonal teenage girls.

"We were just going to grab a bite to eat before the next round starts. Care to join us?" Kiera, who was attached to Raditz purred and smiled up at him. Both Saiyan's briefly flicked their gaze to the two shocked females who said nothing.

"Lead the way ladies." The four walked off while Rei began sputtering angrily.

"What the hell! Those are.. are.. OUR Saiyans. They need to find their own!"

Usagi couldn't help the twisting feeling she felt in her stomach when Lydia and slid her arm over Vegeta's bicep and smiled prettily up at him. She waited for him to shake her off and when he simply said nothing and allowed himself to be led away she couldn't help feeling betrayed. She tried to reason with herself there was no way she should feel that way. It's not like she had any sort of claim on him. He was just her friend, barely that, her trainer. Why should she even care!

"Come on Rei, we have to go get ready anyway."

Her voice was determined and she marched away angrily but trying to clear her mind. Her next fight was up against a girl from one of Jupiter's moons, a girl who hated Usagi more than anyone. She had been best friends with Makato and Rei when they were younger before they became senshi and joined Usagi on the moon. Ever since they left all they ever talked about was the blonde moon princess and her jealousy grew into resentment and that grew into hatred. She'd been waiting for a chance to get back the other girl for years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Almost done with the prologue portion of the story! Whoo! Getting to the good stuff :D :D :D**

 **Also, I doubt there is anyone whose been breathlessly awaiting the next chapter but still, sorry I didn't post this Friday! Busy, busy weekend!**

* * *

Her nerves were slowly settling as she pulled on her gloves and tried to forget about the scene in front of the tent. What did she care if they went off to mess around with some random girls. She had better things to do than worry over what he was or wasn't doing. Better things to do then think about how much older those girls were then her. Better things to do then, she shook her head. 'Come on Usa,' she thought to herself, 'get it together'.

She knew that the girl waiting in the ring for her was not going to take it easy on her. She didn't really know why but she had always had the feeling that Talia had it out for her. So she knew she had to bring her best out.

The next thing she new Rei was pulling her out of the tent and towards the ring.

"Come on! You're about to be late."

They hurried to the competition grounds and Rei stopped as Usagi ducked under the rope and stepped into the cordoned off arena. As usual the fact that the Moon Princess was competing drew a large crowd. She clenched her fists to keep her hands from trembling. Her eyes swept back to Rei and widened as a familiar wild haired Prince slipped in beside her friend. He crossed his arms across his chest and gave her a nod. She turned around to face her opponent feeling more confident then ever, bouncing on the balls of her feet she stepped forward, ready to begin.

The girl Usagi was facing was taller than her and definitely more muscled. She had her dark brown hair cut short and pulled back in a low ponytail. A small scar just to left of her right eye was from a battle she had been in during a patrol. She had real combat experience and she was ready to use it. The whistle blew and the other girl wasted no time darting forward and savagely attacking the moon princess. The blonde was immediately put on the defensive and every time she tried to make an attack it resulted in another blow to her body.

Vegeta could feel his muscles tighten as he watched the smaller girl get pounded. He knew this wasn't a fight she was going to win but he'd be damned if she wasn't given it her all. When he heard the sharp crack of a broken bone he waited for Usagi to signal the fight over but instead she shifted to protect the wounded side, just as he'd taught her, and kept on.

It was taking every ounce of willpower for him not to jump in the ring and a glance at the senshi who had all appeared around him made it clear he wasn't the only one. They were not enjoying seeing their princess suffer this kind of abuse. Still, only those currently fighting could call an end to the fight.

It seemed to go on forever but finally Usagi on both knees held her hand up to signal the end of the fight. She could feel tears burning in her eyes but she refused to cry. She felt, rather than saw, her senshi surround her. Rei on one side and Makato on the other. They helped her up and she made herself raise her head high. She may have been beaten but she knew she held her own well.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Vegeta wasn't sure if he would see her that night but sure enough there was. Bandaged up and sitting with her eyes closed on her favorite bench in her mother's garden. He was also surprised her senshi weren't there with her. Though they probably assumed she'd lay low tonight after her rough match. Still something had told him she'd be out and so once his own guards had gone to bed he slipped out on his own.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" He asked.

"Shouldn't you? You've got another match."

He could hear just a trace of bitterness in her voice that he was still advancing and she had been beaten. He stepped closer and stopped in front of her crossing his arms over his chest.

"You did well. That other girl was more experienced. There is no better teacher than experience."

Blue eyes snapped open and met brown. They stared at each other for a long time before a determined look hardened Usagi's cerulean gaze. She stood up and held her hands out in a defensive stance.

"Show me what I did wrong."

Vegeta didn't even bother to hide the surprise. She had to be kidding.

"No."

Her hands dropped slowly and tears threatened to fall. He pushed her gently down onto the bench and sat next to her.

"It's been a long day. Let's save this.." he was caught of guard by a pair of soft lips meeting his. Reflexively he put his hand up and slid it over her check and into her hair which had been left down and loose. He pressed his mouth more firmly against hers until she sighed and then he jerked himself back to reality and stumbled up and away from her.

"What the..?"

He almost groaned when she looked up at him eyes half-closed, her mouth reddened from their short kiss. He really wished she wasn't looking at him like that.

Slowly the haze cleared from her eyes and she blushed and looked down at her hands which were twisting together in her lap.

"I.. um.." Usagi stammered, she wasn't really sure how to begin to explain her actions. She was frustrated from the fight. Still thinking about Vegeta leaving with those other girls and so kissing him seemed like a good idea in the moment.

"Made a mistake.. it's fine." Vegeta finished for her and regretted the words the minute they left his mouth. She looked up, wounded.

"A mistake?"

"Well yes, I mean you can't think that you.. and I.."

"You and I what?" Her voice became slightly shrill and she stood up her hands on her hips as she stared angrily at him.

"Am I not good enough for the mighty Saiyan Prince?"

"That has nothing to do with it. You're practically a child!"

"You didn't seem to think so a minute ago, when you kissed me back."

They glared at each other and Vegeta threw up his hands and turned to leave. This was not exactly how he had seen the night going.

"Go to bed Usagi, we're forgetting this ever happened."

"Fine."

"Fine."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Usagi slipped in the window she had left open and threw herself on her bed. All the frustration from the day poured out and she couldn't help the tears that finally began to flow. What had she even been thinking? Kissing him like that.

She remembered when her Minako and Rei had finished changing for training a month ago and set out to find the Saiyans. She had been surprised when she saw Vegeta to feel a strange warmth in her chest. She wasn't sure why but she had never noticed how handsome he was or thought about how kind he was to her and thoughtful. She knew Rei had thought the same about Raditz. And so when they had been waiting for the Saiyans to get ready Minako had come up with her stupid plan to help them get the guy's attention. Though thinking back, she wasn't even sure why she wanted it in the first place.

She set up and tossed a pillow across the room. All of it was for nothing anyway. Vegeta just saw her as some kid he was helping out. No amount of flirting with other boys or cute training outfits was going to change his mind. And what of Endymoin? One look at the Saiyan Prince and she had just forgotten all about him? Still there was just something so different about Vegeta. There was just more.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Vegeta slipped in the door to his room and began getting ready for bed. His mind was still trying to process the events of the last hour. Usagi was upset. Then she was kissing him. Then she was pissed off. He shook his head. None of it even made sense. And it's not like he cared either, right? She was just a kid. She was turning into a teenager and clearly her hormones were driving her crazy.

He slipped on a pair of black shorts but before he could lie down there was a knock on his door and Raditz barged in without waiting for an answer.

"How is she?"

Vegeta scowled and didn't feel inclined to answer, "what are you doing in here?"

Raditz gaze turned serious which immediately alerted the Saiyan Prince to something odd going on. Usually his friend was the carefree type, it was Nappa he expected this stern look from.

"We're leaving tomorrow afternoon. There was an attack back home. We managed to drive them off but your father wants our battalion to go after them and make sure it doesn't happen again. He said to be prepared to be gone.. for awhile."

Vegeta ran his hand through his dark hair. Too many surprises in one night.

"Do you think we should tell.." Raditz trailed off uncertain when Vegeta looked up at him sharply. He knew Raditz was going to want to find some way to get communication to the girls. After seeing them every evening for a month for the past few years it was hard not to form some sort of attachment. Foolish maybe, but not surprising.

"I'll figure something out. It's unlikely we will see them before we leave. We'll have to get some supplies here for the trip home and start getting in touch with the other men who might be on leave."

"She'll be pissed, they all will."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

When Usagi woke up the next morning there was a small crate outside her door with a note stuck to the top.

" _We've been called away to battle. I may be gone awhile. You can still reach me on the communicator. This should keep you company. Keep training."_

Despite the lack of signature she knew who it was from and her eyes watered for the second time because of that stupid Saiyan. Still she reached down and opened the lid to find a small gray and black striped kitten curled inside. It opened purple eyes and blinked up at her before issuing a tentative meow. Inside the crate was another note, this time in more feminine writing.

 _Princess, Prince Vegeta asked me to send you my cat's new kitten. My father was going to make me give her away so I'm glad she's going to a good home. Saiyan cats get very attached to their owners so please keep her forever. She's old enough to eat shredded meat and once she gets older she'll probably mostly hunt her own food. Please look out for her. -Lila_

The blonde princess snuggled the cat to her chest. "I'll call you Luna."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I'm eager to really get into their story. The last few chapters was building the foundation of the relationship because I hate when characters meet and fall in love in a day. Come on now! That's not how it works. See you all next week! *kisses***


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, time has passed! Getting to the luuuurve... just kidding.. it's still a ways off. Don't hate me!**

* * *

The ship door cracked open with a hiss and the heavy thud of boots announced the arrival of the Saiyan party. It had been three long years since they had stepped foot on the moon and when they stepped off the ship it was evident that time had taken its toll. The Moon Queen could not help the sad smile as she noted missing faces from their ranks and the scars that the warriors now bore. Even more disconcerting was the hard look in the faces of the young men she knew her daughter had befriended. The silver haired monarch glanced down at her daughter and she could see so many emotions tumbling in her eyes. Confusion, worry, resolve, sadness all warred inside the petite princess.

Usagi wasn't sure what to think, when she saw them walk off the ship to greet her mother. So many things had happened and so many things had changed. Not only for her it seemed as she studied the stoic faces of the three Saiyans she thought she had known so well. None of them even glanced in her direction. She felt a frown slip across her face but quickly forced it away. Why should it matter if they acknowledged her or not. Vegeta had made it clear with his lack of communication that the friendship they may have once had was long faded. Furthermore Endymoin had made it clear that he disapproved of her friendship with the Saiyans and he was her betrothed after all.

So she pasted on a polite smile while her mother went about executing the niceties that were required. The next thing she knew they were walking them to the guest quarters and leaving. She resisted turning around for a final glance at them and simply carried on down the hallway.

Behind her the Saiyans quickly divested themselves of their armor and most of their clothing before falling into bed. All of them had been dead tired from the constant threat of battle and things had only wrapped up days before the council was meeting. They took the opportunity of peace and quiet and all passed out within minutes.

Two days had passed before Vegeta finally bumped into the moon princess. Their meeting was not a happy one.

"Been avoiding me?" He knew she had not only by the guilty look on her face but by the way she had deliberately avoided any eye contact during any formal events they had both been at over the last couple of days. This evening though her mother was hosting a small get together in her personal gardens and it was inevitable they should run into each other. He was thankful at least that that Earth Prince who had been glued to her side was no where to be seen.

"I have been busy with other things." Usagi looked away from him down the path that she had come. She had been thinking of sneaking off back to her room but before she knew it her path had been blocked by the Saiyan Prince.

"Like your betrothed? You seem awfully cozy with him now?" He sneered as he watched her cheeks redden and her eyes squint angrily. She had not left his side during either the welcoming ball or the luncheon that had followed the next day. He had watched with mild irritation as she had seemed enraptured by the other prince's every word.

"Why should you care?" Her voice took a haughty tone and she continued to glower at the warrior in front of her.

"You know why Usa." He growled angrily at her and crossed his arms over his chest to keep from reaching out and physically reprimanding her. And he knew she knew what he was referring to the way the color drained from her checks and her eyes darted away from him.

"We came to an understanding.. and you.. you were ignoring me anyway!"

"I was in the middle of a war."

"So that means you can't take one minute of time to get back to me when.. when that happened?"

"That's exactly what it means! Gods, you may look like you've grown up but you are still such a child." Vegeta had taken a few steps closer to her and was now staring down at her while she glared angrily at him. For a moment it seemed like she was going to snap back at him but instead she took a step away, shook her head, and took off down the path behind him. He growled again running his hand through his unruly dark hair thinking back to the messages he had gotten while away.

He had been furious then and he could still feel the vestiges of that anger simmering just below the surface when he thought back. Seeing her now had just brought back all those memories.

(Two years ago..)

 _He stripped away the dirty armor and yanked off his black top while booting up his communicator. He chuckled when he saw the amount of messages he had waiting. Only one from his father and twelve from Princess Serenity. He had told her he would be out of range for almost a year but she had continued to contact him regardless. He did notice the last few messages had been recent, so she had probably assumed he had returned._

 _He began playing them as he finished stripping off his armor and running a shower. The first few were like all her messages. Updates on her training, her friends, the kitten he had left with her, and how her responsibilities continued to grow. Occasionally she mentioned the Earth Prince and for some reason he could not keep a frown from twisting his mouth whenever she brought him up._

 _He got out of the shower still listening to her ramble. Pulling on clothes he smirked when she mentioned the kitten had grown much bigger than she had thought and how it seemed to dislike the Prince Endymoin. He stretched out on the bed settling the communicator over his head to listen to the last few messages she had sent. One was from a month ago and as it began he could tell something was off._

 _"Mother has invited the Earth family to stay longer this time. Since I'm 15 now I'm allowed to spend time alone with Endymion. He's not as formal with me when it's just us. So that's nice. I guess. I.." her voice stuttered a little here".. I don't know if he really likes me as much as I thought though. He wants.. "again her voice trembled".. he's had girlfriends before so I guess he expected.. more._

 _Vegeta's hands clenched into fists. He knew exactly what she was trying not to say. That idiot was pushing her for more of herself than she was comfortable giving. She was still practically a child. His parents had probably told him to cut it out with any other females now that the marriage between him and Usagi was getting closer and he was feeling deprived._

 _"Minako says all guys want more than just kissing but to just tell him no and he'll understand but I don't think he does. I wish you were here, you're a guy. You could be honest with me. Maybe Minako just thinks that. I don't know what guys think."_

 _He couldn't help but think that she wouldn't really want him there. Because if he was he'd be ripping the Earth Prince to shreds._

 _She moved on to less frustrating topics. Talking more about how she was fully able to lift herself up now but that she was keeping it from everyone. She wanted to master the ability completely before she showed it off. It impressed him when she said she had tried making ki balls like the Saiyans used and that she had managed small amounts of energy to collect between her hands._

 _It was the next message though that caused him to hang up the communicator and crash a lamp into the opposite wall._

 _It started off innocent enough. It was just a week after the last one. In between a story about how she had gotten the cook to sneak her extra dessert there was a knocking in the background. She said she'd call back but ended up not cutting off the communicator._

 _He heard the rustle of her clothes as she stood and opened the door._

 _"Prince Endymoin", her voice was faint but he could hear the surprise with just a hint of unease._

 _"May I come in?" Vegeta willed her to say no, even knowing the communication happened weeks ago._

 _"Just for a moment Serenity. I need to apologize." He could hear the dripping sincerity in the other Prince's voice and knew she would give in. She relented and he heard the door shut softly. His muscles tensed when their voices got closer. He knew that she sat in bed while she left him messages and so instead of going to the small sitting area she had in her room, Endymoin was sitting on her bed._

 _"Sere, I just wanted to apologize for pressuring you last week." He started and Vegeta could hear him shifting._

 _"Would you please sit next me, I feel terrible."_

 _"I forgive you Endymoin. It's okay." He heard her settle next time him._

 _"It's hard for me though, you don't know how lovely you are. I just get so jealous."_

 _"Jealous? I haven't ever.. you know even kissed anyone else."_

 _Vegeta smirked at her lie._

 _"Serenity it makes me jealous to even see you smile at someone else. I want you to only see me. I just care so much about you. You see that don't you?"_

 _"I suppose."_

 _"And I know you are nervous but you trust me don't you? You know I would never hurt you. Please tell me you know that."_

 _"I know Endy, I know you wouldn't," her voice became soft and sure._

 _"Will you let me kiss you one more time?"_

 _Vegeta willed her again to turn him down, his fists clenched and his brow furrowed. He knew those lines. He knew where this was going. She must have nodded though because he heard the bed shift and her little gasp._

 _"See that wasn't so bad." Serenity giggled a little._

 _"One more Sere? I know you're nervous but I like being with you more than I've ever liked anyone else. "_

 _"Okay."_

 _He almost took the communicator and tossed it down but the next words made him stop._

 _"Enough Endy."_

 _"Come on Sere, don't make me beg. You'll like it."_

 _More shuffling came through and then a gasp._

 _"Endy! Stop!"_

 _He heard a thump, "damn it Sere! You didn't have to push me."_

 _"You wouldn't stop."_

 _"Why should I? We're going to be married. You can't be a prude forever."_

 _He heard heavy footsteps fade away and the door slam and then Serenity through herself on the bed. She cried for a minute and then he heard the communicator fall off the bed and her reach down and pick it up._

 _She swore softly and he heard her sigh into it._

 _"I guess you heard all that.. how embarrassing. Am I a prude Vegeta? Do all guys just expect that? I need you to call me back and tell me its not just me. Maybe it is though.. call me back."_

 _The line disconnected._

 _He would have called her to. Called her and told her what an ass that Prince Endymoin was. Told her that she should not do anything she did not want to. First though he listened to his last message, the one from his father._

 _"Son, you need to come home immediately. There's been an attack at the capital we need your squad to handle it. Make no further communications. The enemy is monitoring our lines and I can't risk you being held up on your return. Make it fast."_

 _He tossed the communicator down and tossed the lamp on his nightstand into the wall. A string of curses burst out and he growled in frustration. The dark haired prince considered disobeying his father's command but in the end he couldn't risk the lives of his team to contact her. He only hoped he didn't regret it as much as he thought he might._

(Present)

Vegeta stalked off to his quarters and couldn't help but realize that he did regret not contacting her. He thought it the moment he stepped off the ship and saw her.

He had been thinking of her in terms of a child having to press away the advances of a man and that alone was infuriating. However, as his eyes took in the sight of the blonde princess as they embarked off their transport, he was surprised at the change that three years could make. After catching sight of her, the dark haired Prince had fixed a blank stare on his face while trying to internally process the thoughts that had pounded through his head. One of the most prominent being that she had turned into quite the beauty. The second was remembering the kiss before he had left. He wondered if he would be so quick to turn her away now.

All of it meant nothing now he thought as he furiously marched into his room at the palace tearing off his formal attire as he entered. After that little encounter all thoughts of kissing the moon brat were gone. She had no idea what it had been like. No idea what things were like outside of these walls her mother built. And apparently she didn't need rescuing anyway, 'they had come to an agreement'. What did that even mean?

His chest heaved as he snarled silently, furious at himself for letting her get him this worked up. What did she matter anyway.

* * *

 **Phew. Done! Reviews keep an author going.. and wine.. and cake. Whatever you can offer :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG I'M BACK! I'm so sorry it's been so long. But here it is! Another chapter! And I'm already working on the next one after this so hopefully it won't be such a long wait! Thank for all the wonderful reviews. Ya'll are the best!**

* * *

The next day the Moon Queen had called a meeting of some of the ruling families. The King and Queen from Mars, the Saiyan King, Prince, and generals, the Earth kingdom's ruling family and various advisors. The attack on the Saiyans had been long and grueling and they needed to be updated on the enemy now that they had shown their face.

Once everyone was settled King Vegeta stood and nodded first to Queen Serenity before he began his briefing.

"As you know two years ago was when this enemy first attacked. They attacked some of Vegeta-sai's outer territories. I believe they were testing our response time, which fortunately is very quick thanks to the Moon Queen's transportation abilities. This enemy also seems to have the ability to teleport." He was thinking back to how after battling gruella forces on the outer rim the enemy had disappeared and within a day appeared on their home planet.

"The minions are massive in number and easily defeated. However, the number of them is a problem as we still have to expel energy to destroy them. My other concern is that they could be hiding a more powerful force that we have yet to see."

The group began discussing the pros and cons of sending scouts. The Martian Queen Rayne advising that finding their enemy before they could build their forces would be the best option. The Earth King Edward pointed out that they could be finding an enemy that might have more might then they could handle, if they met them on their turf. Wherever that might be.

"Besides, Queen Serenity's power protects this glaxay. We're safe here." Endymion pointed out much to the disgust of the Saiyans. "Eventually they'll realize they can't hurt us and move on to an easier target."

"How noble, let's hide behind the Queen and let them go attack other planets in our Universe." The Saiyan Prince sneered as he rocked back in the chair he was sitting in arms crossed over his chest. What a pathetic weakling. His dark eyes flickered over to the Moon Princess who he was surprised to see actually seemed to be listening to the exchanges instead of zoning out like she had been apt to do in previous years. For a brief moment her gaze met his before she quickly looked away to listen to her mother speak.

"Even my power has its limits and its weaknesses. I think it would be wise to let the outer scouts continue to try to pinpoint our enemy's location and once they find them we can then attempt to determine what strength they may have. I would rather take the battle to them but we must remember that a battle on the outskirts of the Universe, should they be that far away, has its own risks. We will have to transport food, supplies, and people in a constant stream and that takes time. It is vulnerable. We will need to remember that. Let's break for lunch and continue this meeting in a few hours."

Everyone stood as Serenity did and she lead the way onto one of the large open patios. Endymion waved Usagi on as he stood with his parents discussing what a war on a faraway front might mean. Earth was a source of resources for the other planets and so it would be to them they would look.

Raditz watched with a calculating gaze as the moon princess practically flew out of the room ahead of the Saiyans and by the time they had gotten outside she had disappeared. One glance at his Prince told him that the other Saiyan had no interest in finding the girl, but Raditz did.

Fortunately with his heightened senses he didn't even have to try to locate her energy source. He could follow her trail with ease thanks to the light floral perfume she wore. So he grabbed his own meal and slipped away from the group as well.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed when he realized that his comrade was following the trail of the moon princess, but refused to go as well. She wasn't his concern.

"Nice hiding place princess"

Usagi jumped as Raditz spoke from the shadows of one of the large pillars near her. He chuckled a little and stepped forward. The blonde-haired teen glared at him for just a moment before rolling her eyes and smiling at the familiar face.

"It not nice to sneak up on a lady Raditz."

"And you have definitely turned into a lady, Usa. Not quite the little girl we left"

He smiled wolfishly as she blushed and looked down.

"Is that what has the Saiyan Prince all off-kilter," he asked.

The moon princess' eyes shot up to Raditz's wide with surprise. She didn't think anyone else had noticed that she and Vegeta were fighting. By the look the spikey-haired man was giving her, she was seriously wrong.

"He's a jerk. And if he's 'off-kilter' it's probably something else. I don't think he cares about me all that much." Her eyes were cast downward again as she twisted a napkin in her hands. The Saiyan could smell the salt of unshed tears but she refused to cry. Apparently whatever Vegeta had done it had really affected her.

"He called me a child," her gaze came back up, her eyes angry and upset, "said I had no idea what the world was like outside my mother's protection. But.. I'm not stupid.. I know there is more out there. And he.. I mean when you all were gone.."

"When we were gone we were at war Usagi. And compared to what we've seen.. done.. you are a child. And honestly I hope it stays that way."

She stood up and crossed her arms, looking enough like Vegeta to make Raditz smile.

"Then tell me Raditz. I'm going to be Queen someday. I can't be kept in the dark forever."

"Unfortunately princess, this knowledge is more of an experience thing. Do you really want to know what it's like to take a life? Have your life in danger? Have the lives of your friends and loved ones in danger? No you don't."

She stepped closer to him her eyes fierce.

"Would it help me be a better Queen?" Raditz was momentarily shocked and she knew from the look on his face the answer was yes. "Then yes, I want to know. I would love to never see that kind of threat in my lifetime but it's not looking like that is possible. Universal peace is a wonderful dream but even I'm not so naïve to think it's a possibility. And someday my mother will be gone and it'll be my responsibility to protect us. And if I don't even know what that means.. how will I be good at it?"

"Princess Serenity", the Earth prince came around the corner his eyes narrowing at the closeness between the two standing there.

Usagi took a step backwards and gave Raditz a small smile. "Excuse me."

She stepped forward taking Endymion's arm and allowed him to lead her away.

The next day Usagi got up before the sun. She snuck into the barn with a quiet nod to the stable master who had become used to her coming and going early in the morning. She slipped into the stall of her favorite mare quickly saddling and bridling her. She led her out a small side exit in the castle walls before climbing on and urging the horse into a run.

She took her mare on a winding path into the woods near the castle. They meandered for about an hour before she finally came upon a clearing just as the sun was beginning to slip over the horizon. She loosely tied the horse off to the side and settled into a familiar routine. She settled on the grass in a cross-legged pose and closed her eyes. It took her no time at all to begin to feel the energy signatures around her. Mostly the plants and animals and farther away she could just barely sense the inhabitants in the castle.

Once she had comfortably grasped her own energy she began to practice pulling it out, just as Vegeta had taught her, and trying to form it in her hands. She was able to summon a ki ball fairly quick now but it still took her a lot of focus and energy.

A voice nearby broke her concentration.

"Not bad."

She whirled around to find Vegeta leaning against a tree watching her.

"You still need to work on monitoring your surroundings."

The blonde princess didn't know what to say. She was still mad at him but worse she was hurt. He wasn't there when she needed him and he didn't seem to care at all.

"Thanks for the tip, you can go now."

She resolutely turned her back on him missing the anger that flared in his eyes. Before she drew another breath he had moved across the field to stand directly in front of her. Her blue eyes stared angrily into his dark ones and for a moment neither of them said anything.

"I thought you trained in the gardens."

"Too many memories," she responded before she could think of a better excuse. She wasn't sure but she thought it might have been guilt that briefly flashed across Vegeta's face.

"I thought we were friends.." her eyes cast down and she fiddled with the hem of the training shirt she wore. Usagi hated the way her voice had come out, plaintive and needy.

He knew he treaded dangerous water when he put a hand under her chin to lift her gaze back up.

"As far as I was aware we still are. I didn't abandon you Usa."

She stared up at him, biting her lip nervously. She didn't know why but her heart felt like it was constricting in her chest.

"I needed you.." her voice was almost a whisper but he didn't dare lean in any closer. He was too close already. He could smell the light scent of her around him, her eyes stared up at him so trustingly and he was itching to put his other hand around her waist.. draw her closer. Instead he asked a question that was bound to be a mistake.

"What's the 'arrangement'?"

The petite blonde jerked back from him, breaking the spell.

"That's none of your business"

"Well I'm making it my business."

The moon princess scowled at him from a few steps away. Endymion and her and come to an agreement that while she wasn't exactly pleased with, she had agreed to none the less. And he had somewhat hinted that it was best kept between the two of them. As many things are kept between husband and wife, he had said. Still they weren't married yet, and the look on Vegeta's face suggested he thought something far worse was potentially going on.

"Well," she started her voice hesitant, "Endy said he had a girlfriend back on Earth. Which is fine you know we weren't.. I mean we just became officially engaged last year." Vegeta stood impassively as she began to ramble. "So anyway, he was.. well I mean men are.. he's older than me and he was.. you know, intimate with her. And well she understands that he's engaged but she wants to still have a relationship with him. And I mean we aren't married yet.. and I'm not ready to.. so I don't mind if he.."

At this point the pig-tailed young woman was pacing back and forth as she spoke avoiding eye contact with Vegeta was now staring incredulously at her. So the Earth Prince basically told her that he was going to keep sleeping with someone else if she wasn't going to sleep with him. And it sounded to the Saiyan Prince that he twisted it in just the right way that Usagi was going to let him and on top of that keep quiet about it.

While the knowledge made him dislike the other man even more, he was mostly relieved that this arrangement wasn't something worse.

"Let me tell you something Usa," Vegeta started once she had stopped rambling. He stepped closer to her his eyes intense. "Men aren't animals, we can control our urges. He's an asshole and he's twisting your head around to have his cake and eat it too."

She glared up at the man in front of her, "you don't even know him Vegeta. You just think you're better than him."

"I am better than him."

She gaped at his words before becoming furious again and stepped up to the Saiyan poking him in the chest. "Of course, no one is good enough for the mighty Saiyans."

"Stop it Usa."

She poked it him again. "You all are just big, bad warriors with nothing to fear. Better than everyone."

"Usagi." His voice was low, growling with warning. He wasn't sure if she was aware of it but her energy level was rising with her temper and it was causing him to respond in kind.

"Well I'm not afraid of you," she poked him in the chest again. "I.." she was stopped abruptly by the feel of his mouth on hers. His kiss was firm, he had slipped one hand to the back of her head the other around her waist to pull her flush against him. It only took a moment before she was kissing him back.

Finally they separated, though his hand remained at her waist. She looked up at him dazed while he smirked down at her.

"You kissed me."

"Yes."

Why?"

"Seemed like the best way to shut you up."

Vegeta regretted it the instant he said it. But it was too late. She recoiled like she had been struck, and then she slapped him.

"You are an animal." Her voice was shaky, her eyes full of tears as she spun away to her horse, flinging herself into the saddle and urging the animal away.

He stood there for a moment trying to figure out what had just happened. One minute she'd been yelling at him, her eyes wild, her hair waiving in the whirl of energy that they were both summoning and the next minute he had been kissing her. The feel of her soft mouth on his had been divine, she had melted so easily at his touch.

When he pulled back to look at her he knew he shouldn't have done it. She was looking at him like no one had ever kissed her before and he knew that was true. Apparently no one had ever kissed her like that though, and there was some male satisfaction to be had there. Still why he had to go and shoot off his mouth though he wasn't sure. It was for the best though, she was engaged. To someone else.

The feeling that he didn't want to acknowledge was how much her words that followed had cut. The Saiyan Prince ran his fingers through his unruly hair and shot back to the castle. It was going to be a long day.

When he got back to the castle she had already stabled her horse and was in the training yard with Raditz. The Moon Queen had suggested the Saiyans take some time to help train some of the Senshi in hand to hand combat and naturally Usagi had demanded to be included.

When he had gone to see her that morning it was to tell her that they needed to put aside their differences since her mother expected him to train her, however it looks like she had gotten Raye to switch her training partners. He stood still as the fire warrior approached him.

"Guess it's you and me buddy."

Vegeta nodded and they began.

Across the pitch Raditz was reprimanding Usagi for her lack of concentration.

"What is going on with you this morning? Lovers quarrel?"

The Saiyan warrior was only somewhat surprised to see her eyes flickering to Prince Vegeta.

"Oooh, that's not who I meant but okay.. what's going on?"

"He.." her voice dropped low and she motioned Raditz closer, "he kissed me."

Her trainer's eyebrows almost disappeared into hairline and she covered her face with her hands. Raditz ushered her away from the training ground, well aware that a certain pair of Saiyan eyes were boring holes in the back of his skull, but Vegeta would just have to deal with it.

"No offense princess, but why are you still mad at him then?"

"He said.. that it was the easiest way to shut me up."

The Sayain warrior couldn't help the bark of laughter that shot out even as the moon princess glared at him.

"Sweetheart, I promise you that Vegeta has NEVER used that tactic to shut me up. Or anyone else."

The blonde princess sneaked a glance at the Sayian Prince from beneath her lashes before looking questioningly back at Raditz.

"So then he kissed me for a different reason?"

"Bingo."

"Raditz, I may have said something I regret.. because I was mad."

She looked so guilty that he couldn't help but pull her into a hug. He felt Vegeta's power spike in warning but seeing as his friend and comrade was the one who upset her, he ignored him.

"Maybe make it up to him? Talk to him tonight, at the party."

Usagi had almost forgotten about the masquerade ball that was being held tonight. She and the senshi had planned their outfits weeks ago, as soon as the theme, which was the Sea of Serenity, had been announced. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Her mother was going to have a heart attack when she saw them.

"Thanks Raditz, you're the best! I will."

Raditz risked a glance over at his Prince who was glaring murderously over at them but only smirked and returned his attention to the petite blonde to continue her training.

"Serenity Usagi, what are you wearing?"

It wasn't her mother but Haruka, recently returned from patrol who stood in her doorway with a scolding tone.

Usagi and the senshi who were getting dressed giggled at the stern look Haruka was casting them.

"We're water sprites, from Mercury!" Each of the girls was dressed in a long flowing skirt that hung low on their hips with a slit up to mid-thigh and a sheer long sleeve top with a seashell bra underneath. They all wore their hair loose with seaweed, shells, and starfish artfully placed throughout.

"Oh Ruka, it's not that bad!" Usagi wrapped her arms around her protector and laid her head on her shoulder. "It's not like we're running around in tiny little skirts with hooker boots or something."

The Saiyans were loudly laughing and drinking as they prepared for the ball in their quarters. They'd decided on dressing as pirates for the ball tonight. Their costumes varied mostly in colors of black and red, and most of them wore either hats or bandanas. That combined with the simple black masks that each had made it hard to tell them apart. At least to the casual observer.

When it was time to head out the Saiyan party happened to run into a small group of women dressed in silvery gauzy dresses with slits almost up to their waist and the neckline dipping almost to their navel. The sheer material gave glimpses of the black undergarments underneath.

"Well, well what have we here." One of the Saiyans chuckled.

"Sirens of the sea, better beware." One of the girls answered back as they smiled and blushed under the gaze of the Saiyan group.

A couple of the bolder girls slipped up to some of the men, one of them approaching Vegeta.

"Need a date tonight?"

He looked down at the voluptuous brunette who had slid her arm through his and smiled prettily up at him.

"Sure."

The rest of the girls paired off with some of the Saiyans and they continued on down the hallway toward the sound of the music.

The Saiyan Prince wasn't really sure why he had said yes to the girl who was happily hanging on his arm chattering to her friends. Maybe it was to get his mind off a certain blonde princess who he had been reminding himself all day he was not attracted to, that she was a child, that she was engaged for fuck's sake. And he did not want her. He just needed to keep reminding himself that and he'd be fine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I lied.. it was a long time between Chapters! Ugh, so sorry. But here is Chapter 7 at last!**

* * *

Chapter 7

The ball was in full swing when Usagi and the Senshi entered. She figured that was probably what saved her from her mother's wrath when she saw what the girls had dressed up as. The ensemble wasn't that risqué, but she knew it was more than her mother considered proper.

When they entered her eyes immediately swept the area for the Saiyans but it appeared they had not arrived yet. And after her talk with Raditz she desperately wanted to find Vegeta and talk to him. Find out exactly what happened that morning, and not be put off by another sarcastic answer.

"Princess Serenity", she turned with a small smile as Prince Endymion came up next to her holding out his hand. She placed her smaller one in his and allowed him to lead her out on the dance floor. At the moment it was her mother's choice of more formal music playing and the women were delicately lead around the floor by their partners.

"You look stunning Serenity." He smiled down at her. She smiled back though her mind was still elsewhere. Wondering what she would say to the Saiyan Prince when she found him, but the Saiyans still hadn't shown.

"I heard you were training with the Saiyans this morning. I thought you already had a teacher from the Moon Kingdom?"

Finally she focused on Endymion, noting the frown lines across the man's face.

"I do, I did. They act like I'm some delicate flower though, the training is more in form and battle tactics. Not how to actually fight. The Saiyans have no such qualms about being more physical with me."

She felt his grip tighten on her. "Have they hurt you?"

"I mean not really, of course I get bruises and scrapes, just like the rest. They'd never really hurt me though."

"Hmm."

The moon princess sighed. She knew that he didn't care for her friendship with the Saiyans but she also wasn't willing to give up her friends just because he was prejudice.

"They are some of our fiercest protectors. You know we need them." She felt his grip relax. Endymion was, if nothing else, a Prince who knew how to take care of his kingdom. He knew that to have the Saiyans as allies was far wiser them having them as enemies. Usagi had no problem playing that against him if it got him to leave her friends out of their conversations.

The music suddenly changed to a more upbeat song, and the older crowd moved away while the younger generation stepped up to begin to jump and sway with the music.

Usagi started to pull Endymion towards her senshi when she felt him release her hand.

"This music is not quite to my taste Princess, go have fun with your friends."

She shrugged and made her way to the other girls. Rei grabbed her hand and spun them in a circle laughing. The girls enjoyed a few more dances before they retreated to the side of the room near the drinks to rest for a moment.

While they stood next to the low tables a commotion near the front caused them to crane their necks to see over the crowds.

"It seems the Saiyans have arrived." Makoto chuckled as the boisterous group swarmed in through the doors. Usagi stood on her tiptoes to see but the laughter died on her lips as she noticed the gorgeous brunette that was hanging off the Sayain Prince's arm.

It took a minute for the others to see the same thing but once they did they immediately dragged their princess back to the dance floor. Rei and Makoto exchanged furtive glances while Minako and Ami, who were somewhat out of the loop just looked concerned at Usagi's stricken expression.

It didn't take long for Raditz and some of the others they weren't as familiar with to join them on the dance floor. A tall, younger-looking Saiyan stepped up to Usagi and held out his hand. She looked up confused for a moment before he spoke.

"My name is Kakarot, I'm Raditz brother. He told me your boyfriend was being an ass and told me to ask you to dance." The genuine smile on the young man's face persuaded her to put her hand in his and let him spin her around on the dance floor. Though she had to wonder who Raditz was actually referring to, Vegeta for bringing another woman or Endymion for not dancing with her.

"Do you always do what your brother tells you?"

"Nah. But I was happy to this time. Of course it could be a trick, is Raddy setting me up? He's always trying to get me into fights."

Usagi giggled, "Raddy?" She watched Kakarot's eyes go wide as he realized is slip up using his older brother's childhood nickname.

"Oh crap. Don't tell him I said that!"

"I'm sorry but that's too good to pass up," she laughed again when he sighed and shook his head. Oh well, Raditz could try to come after him but he knew he was getting closer to being able to match him in strength every day.

"And no, I don't think he's trying to get you into fights. Why would he do that?"

Kakarot rolled his shoulders in as shrug, "I'm not quite as bloodthirsty as the rest of them and I guess Raditz thinks he's 'helping' me."

The blonde princess smiled up at her companion, "he is so helpful like that."

Kakarot simple nodded and spun her around again. He couldn't help but admire the beautiful girl in his arms. Raditz hadn't told him anything other than her name and that her boyfriend was currently being a jerk and so he should step up and do something about it. The Saiyan only wondered who it was Raditz was referring to.

He let his eyes scan the crowd to try and figure out who he might be pissing off. The Earth Prince over there looked mildly annoyed when he caught his gaze, but it was a well-known fact that he disliked the all Saiyans. Kakarot pulled her in closer letting his hand rest on her back and he felt a fluctuating energy signal that seemed pissed. His eyes were immediately pulled to his own Prince's and he almost released the girl in his arms so furious was the look he was getting. Certainly not.

He looked down at the pretty blonde who was happily swaying to the music and back to the angry glare of the Saiyan Prince. Well shit, Raditz was trying to get him killed. He should've known.

Vegeta watched from the sidelines as Usagi danced with Raditz' younger brother. Every time the other Saiyan would pull her in close he could feel his temper ratchet up another notch. Despite the internal monologue running in his head reminding him that it was just Usa and he had no interest in her.

Finally just before he might lose his grip on his temper he watched her excuse herself from Kakarot, grab a drink, and slip past her fiancée and out to the patio. He was half tempted to follow her but reminded himself that he had no reason to seek her out.

Moments later Nappa slipped up beside him, his eyes flickering over the crowd.

"Something isn't right."

Vegeta looked at him sharply. Nappa wasn't always the brightest, but he had some of the best instincts out of them and the spikey haired Prince trusted him without question.

Raditz caught the look of concern they both wore and made his excuses to a certain fiery-tempered senshi to stand with his comrades. Meanwhile his previous dance partner disappeared the way her princess had followed swiftly by Jupiter's guardian.

A moment later the Saiyans felt a familiar energy surge, one that had been battling for years. Vegeta did not even wait to issue a command to his fellow Saiyans before he shot off in the direction the Moon Princess had taken.

His thoughts flew even faster than he did and he couldn't fathom how the enemy had made it onto the moon or what purpose they had here now. The Saiyans were in force on the planet and the Queen one of the strongest beings in their Universe.

When he reached the source of the power surge he stopped short at what he found.

The golden haired princess had a bruise blooming on her face, dirt on her dress, and a strangely satisfied look on her face. The other two princesses had bruises on their forearms and the Martian Princess a gash on her temple.

"What the hell?" The dark haired Prince stepped forward his senses alert trying to track the power he knew he had felt only moment ago. It had weakened considerably though and was blending into the various human energy signatures that were there visiting.

His fist clenched as he marched towards the trio of girls. Usagi stepped towards him knowing what he was about to ask, she answered.

"It was Beryl."

His unchanging gaze prompted her into further explanation. She glanced back at her senshi and stepped closer to him, hoping they wouldn't overhear.

"The woman that Endymion.." her gaze darkened and her small hands clenched into fists.

The Saiyan Prince could not help but be pleased that it seemed she was no longer satisfied with the arrangement that she had been tricked into. He listened as she continued.

"He told me that she knew. That she understood. But.."

She shook her head and sighed and Vegeta almost reached out to her before stopping himself. She had made the decision to accept the Earth Prince's arrangement. This was the result of that. Though there was still the question as to where the energy source so like their enemy's had come from.

"But there is more than that. She seemed so strong, unnaturally so. And her eyes, it was strange but I feel like they glowed. I do not believe human's eyes are supposed to do that." Usagi seemed to be musing to herself now her eyes narrowed and her eyes contemplative.

Vegeta was still listening though and his dark gaze sharpened as she spoke. Could this human have somehow gained power from their enemy? He needed to pass this information along.

"Anyway, I need to go speak to Endymion about some things. If you'll excuse me."

Usagi smiled bitterly up at the Saiyan in front of her as his gaze widened just barely in surprise. He wondered if she was going to ask him end it with the other girl.. or more.

The golden haired girl waved off the two senshi who were about to follow her and disappeared inside the castle. The Saiyan Prince gestured them forward instead.

"Rei, Makoto tell me more about this woman Beryl. What happened exactly?"

Vegeta began walking back towards the castle as the two girls began to tell him what had transpired before he and the other two warriors arrived.

"Well Usagi was upset because you were with that other girl," Rei started with a glare before Makoto nudged her to continue. "She went for a walk through the gardens and I felt like something was off so when Raditz bailed on me we headed outside to follow her. Next thing we knew this crazy haired woman appeared on the path. She pointed at Usa and said she was ruining her life. When Usagi said she did not even know who she was she got real mad."

Makoto nodded before continuing where Rei left off. "Yes, she just struck out without any warning and got the princess right across her cheek. I jumped in and got in a few hits but she tossed me too. Usagi was even able to land a hit before she suddenly bolted. I'm guessing she felt you all headed this way."

He could not help but growl low as they retold their story. It had been two long years of constant battles with an enemy who now it seemed was only toying with them. If they could hide in plain sight what did it mean for the future battles? How would they sense their enemy if the enemy had no signature power to sense? He shook his head, his father would not be pleased with this news.

By the time Vegeta had made it back to the ballroom to tell his father of their enemies presence on this planet the Moon Princess had already reentered the room and dragged her fiancée off for a little chat. And it was one Endymion was not pleased to be having.

"You told me she knew!" The blonde headed teenager stood facing her betrothed arms crossed over her chest and a too familiar scowl on her face.

"She did! Everyone knew we were engaged Serenity. It was not like I was keeping it some secret from her."

"Yes, but she thought you were in love with her. She seemed to think we would be breaking off our engagement any day so you could stay on Earth and that she would be your Queen. Are you telling me that you told her that was not true?"

The Earth Prince ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. He had never expected Beryl to actual come to the Moon and confront Serenity about it. Sure, he had told her that there was a chance the engagement would not go through. And he may have even said if for some reason it didn't that he'd propose the next day but he assumed Beryl had known that was all just.. just.. pillow talk.

"I mean, sure we had talked about the future if you and I were not engaged but I thought she knew it was never going to happen."

Usagi closed her eyes for a moment and slowly shook her head. Taking a deep breath she looked up and met Endymion's eyes, "the engagement is off Endy."

The dark haired man's eyes grew wide, "excuse me?"

"You heard me. You are a liar. A cheater. You messed with my head.. and my heart.. and I refuse to marry you."

His eyes narrowed angrily, "don't bet on it princess. Your mother made a promise to my parents. You're mine whether you like it or not."

Usagi shook her head at him. "When I tell my mother you were promised beforehand to Lady Beryl. When I tell her of your.. relationship.. she'll break things off. This will not stand." The Prince took a step forward as if to speak but she cut him off. "No, no more lies. No more twisting words. This is your bed, and you will lie in it." She turned around with a swish of her dress and left the befuddled prince wondering where it all went wrong.

* * *

 **Reviews keep me alive. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprise! Another chapter already?! I'm seeing the light at the end of the tunnel! Also this one is shorter than the rest and for that I am sorry but it was a good stopping point! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

In the hours after the attack many things were happening at once. Usagi was berating her former fiancée, the Saiyan Prince had gone to tell his father what had happened, the Queen was notified of the attack and presence of their enemy on the moon, and an emergency council meeting was set for as soon as the guards were able to secure all guests in their quarters.

After the Moon Princess had left Endymion contemplating his life's choices she went to her room to change out of her torn and stained gown. She pulled out her favorite dress, a simple soft blue gown, and then slipped away to her mother's gardens to think.

In the aftermath of everything she could not believe how naïve she had been in regards to the Earth Prince. He had been so charming though, so handsome, and even thoughtful. Though she now realized all of it was only when it had benefited him to be so. He was a spoiled boy who expected that he deserved to have whatever he desired and was blind to the feelings of others. How could she also have been so blind as to not see that?

Idly she brushed her hand along her mother's famed white rose bushes as she wondered how she would broach the topic with her mother. An alliance with the Earth had meant to strengthen all the bonds within their galaxy. There would have to be some way to break the engagement without it causing trouble.

She sighed heavily and sat down on one of the stone benches tucked into a small alcove. Looking up at the stars above she mused out loud, "what do I do now?"

"Let me know what they say, I'm curious," answered a deep voice from the shadow of a large tree.

The young woman started at first before smiling softly and relaxing back on the bench her gaze seeking the heavens once more. When the Saiyan Prince sat next to her she leaned slightly into his arm in silent greeting.

"What happened?"

"I broke off the engagement. I have not told mother yet but, I will not marry someone like that. No matter what. He cannot be the only choice and he is most definitely not the right one." Despite the firmness in her tone there was still some underlying uncertainty that he could hear. She glanced up at him chewing her bottom lip as she searched for the right words. He surprised her by starting the conversation himself.

"You know," he started, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees hands clasped loosely in front of him. She sat silently beside him her gaze staring into the darkness of the garden. He seemed to have trouble finding the words for what he wanted to say so he finally straightened up. His white gloved hand went to her face and he turned her towards him. His fingers gently held her there until her deep blue eyes met his dark ones.

He leaned closer to her his tail snaking around her waist roughly pulling her closer, "I've never been good with words," he breathed huskily against her lips.

Just as her eyes fluttered close and she leaned in an imposing figure appeared in the archway to the alcove and coughed brusquely. Usagi's head whipped around and her eyes widened at the sight of the smirking Saiyan King.

The older warrior took in the sight before him with a grin. His son had the blonde snug against him and her hand was delicately resting on his chest while the younger Vegeta had his tail and arm wrapped around her waist. There was no mistaking what he was interrupting.

"The War Council is meeting now, come with me."

The younger Saiyan glowered at his father before standing up, pulling Usagi up with him. Vegeta Sr. turned his back giving his son a moment before they would head off. The dark haired warrior turned back to the blushing young woman in front of him.

He gently cupped her chin once more tilting her head up so she looked him in the eyes, "when I get back.." he promised before turning and striding off into the darkness with his father.

Usagi sat back down heavily on the bench. Her mind whirling. Did this mean he cared for, the way she did him? Her hand went to her lips as they curved into a smile. Sure he had kissed her before, but this, this promised to be different.

Unfortunately, she did not have time to dwell on what had almost happened. She leapt to her feet and followed as quickly but quietly as she could on the same path the Saiyans took towards the council room. She knew that there was a small hallway that the servers took to come in and out of the room unobtrusively during meetings. It was conveniently hidden behind some of the large tapestries that hung in that room.

Once inside she heard her mother speaking.

"That's the only thing I can think happened. Somehow this Earth woman was imbued with our enemy's strength. Most likely given to her with the promise of something more valuable should she be able to harm my daughter."

"I'm not sure that was actually her original goal. The two senshi who were with the princess said that this woman was a former companion of Prince Endymion and seemed to think Princess Usagi had somehow ruined their relationship." King Vegeta spoke, his dark gaze flickering to the Earth rulers before coming back to rest on the Moon Queen. "It would make no sense for our enemy to attack the princess. Kidnap for ransom maybe, or even spy to gain inside knowledge. They may have sent her here for one of those purposes before her jealousy got the better of her."

"Your Majesty, our son did have a relationship with Lady Beryl but that was years ago. She must have been stewing in her anger all this time and it finally got out of hand. I assure you though that the Prince is totally devoted to your daughter." The Earth King spoke up this time, his wife nodding in agreement beside him.

Behind the curtain Usagi's fist clenched in anger. Either Endymion had lied to his parents or his parents were lying to her mother. If only she could find Beryl and let her mother glean the truth for herself. By her mother's next words it seemed they were on the same page.

"Does anyone know where she went? I'm afraid it is difficult for me to hone in on a single energy signature, especially when she was able to pull it so low." The Queen Serenity searched the faces around her, finally the Saiyan that was seated next to her spoke up.

"We were able to track her to the outskirts of the kingdom and we know she fled into the surrounding hills."

Usagi slipped out, her face a mask of determination. If the people of Earth were determined to lie in order to keep her tied to Endymion then she would find and bring the one person who could shed light on the truth. However, the words that she missed being spoken by the Saiyan General would have been wise ones for her to consider.

"And if she can hide her own power, who knows how many more may be lurking nearby."

The Moon Princess was too quick to leave however and was already halfway down the hall by this time. She tip-toed back to her room where she knew her senshi would be. And sure enough all of them were gathered there waiting for her.

"Usagi," Ami said worriedly when their princess entered, "where have you been? You should not be so careless so soon after the attack."

The others made noises of agreement.

"I know, I am sorry for worrying you. I was curious as to what the council was deciding. Beryl is still nearby. I think I can track her and I want to go find her and bring her back. Endymion has been lying about our whole relationship and I refuse to marry him. The only one, surprisingly, who can resolve this is that woman. If she can only speak to my mother then mother will know the truth." Usagi took a breath looking at her friends who were both shocked and upset. They had trusted this man to protect their princess.

"Rei, Makoto I want you to come with me. Minako and Ami if we are not back my dawn please go alert my mother."

"Why not tell her now? Why not let the guards go find this Beryl." Minako's voice was full of concern. She knew Usagi was growing stronger by the day and Jupiter and Mars produced some of the fiercest warriors in their galaxy second only to Uranus, but still there was a risk.

"I am tired of waiting for things to happen. I want this resolved and I want to do it myself. Certainly we can subdue one woman. Especially if we tell her that I am no longer engaged." Minako sighed softly taking note of her cousin's resolute expression. This was not an argument she would win. Not to mention Rei and Makoto looked more than ready for a rematch with their foe.

"Fine Usa. Just, please be careful."

The Moon Princess grinned happily and hugged the other blonde. "Of course I will!"

Quickly the three girls wrapped dark cloaks around them and snuck out the Queen's Gardens and over the wall towards the hills. Just outside the wall they paused.

"Give me a moment, I know I sensed her before and she's not too far."

Usagi plopped down on the ground cross-legged in order to concentrate. Her cerulean eyes closed and she felt for the deep well of power inside her. She was able to easily sense the strong energy signatures of her senshi, of the Saiyans nearby, and her mother in the castle. It was harder to find the softer sources, the humans all were the same. Low energy signals that from too far away were barely noticeable. Finally though she honed in on a lone source of energy.

"The caves, of course." She stood up brushing herself off. "The tunnels that were dug out when they were quarrying rock to build the castle." The girls nodded. Those tunnels were forbidden as they had been dug over a thousand years ago and no one knew how much longer they would last before collapsing.

It would take them almost an hour to get there on foot. They headed out, strategizing as they went.

"Surely Beryl would not be so stupid as to go too far into the tunnels. So I say we go in, stay near the entrance and look for her. If we cannot find her then we should go back. I want to find her as badly as you Usa but killing ourselves over it will do no good." Rei looked seriously at her princess hoping she was not going to have to resort to dragging the other girl out if they did not find Beryl within her time limits.

"Of course Rei, I would not put you all in that kind of danger."

"How about you would not put yourself in that kind of danger," Makoto said with a touch of exasperation. Usagi only grinned cheekily back at her before marching off in the direction of the energy source she hoped would lead to her eventual freedom.

Back at the castle Minako and Ami anxiously paced the sitting room that lay just outside the princess' bedroom.

"I just cannot help feeling that this could go horribly wrong." Minako said as she twisted her hands together.

"Do you think we should go tell the Queen after all? They have not yet been gone an hour?" Ami asked as she wore a path across the sage colored rug on the floor. She felt as if she should have insisted on going with them. Usagi had a tendency to act impulsively and Makoto and Rei could let their tempers get the better of them sometimes. While she loved her spirited friends for who they were, she also knew it could lead to trouble.

"Maybe.. maybe will give it just a little longer."

The girls worried for another hour while their companions were gone before Minako finally jumped up from the couch where she had been sitting.

"I cannot wait any longer. We should go."

Before she made it to the door it was opened and Vegeta walked in. It did not take long for him to take in their worried expressions, to read the palpable tension in the air, and then for him to sweep the area searching for Usagi's familiar warm glowing energy. It was nowhere to be found.

His darkening gaze was turned on the two young women who visibly shrank back from the anger that was beginning to burn. "Where is she."

* * *

 **Also a quick shoutout to those who have commented, favorited, and are following this story! You make my heart happy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**There will be 10 chapters plus an Epilogue! And I'm pretty much done :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

The three girls finally found themselves at the mouth of the cave and the two senshi turned to look at the princess who had been leading them.

"She is definitely in there."

The three girls exchanged glances and all reached into the well of power they knew hovered just below the surface and pulled it forward.

"She will not catch us off guard this time."

They entered the tunnel cautiously, Rei trailing her hand along wall leaving black scorch marks so that they might find their way back. It was completely silent and before too long the only light was from the soft glow each was able to produce.

It did not take too long for them to come to a large cavern where Beryl stood, waiting for them. Her ruby lips were curved in a smile but her eyes radiated the intense hatred she held for the petite blonde in the middle.

"Well, well what have we here. Come to apologize for ruining my life little princess?" Beryl did not even wait for a response for she plowed forward. "I bet you've gotten everything you've ever wanted. And I couldn't even have this one thing." The woman's hands trembled at her sides, her rage evident.

"But.. he's not mine anymore." Usagi finally interrupted. "I broke it off. Now, can you please come with us and just tell me mother. She'll understand," and I can be rid of him for good, she thought.

Usagi was shocked then to see that instead of pleased the other woman looked even more furious and she stalked towards her only to stop when the two senshi stepped forward. Beryl practically growled as she stared down the shorter woman.

"You little fool," she hissed "you have only gone and made things worse. All I had to do was wait until he convinced you that it was fine for him to take a mistress and then he and I could have been together." Beryl raised her hands to her own wild red hair and clenched her fists in the mane about her face and pulled in frustration.

Usagi on the other hand could not have been more surprised. This woman actually wanted to be a mistress? That was what she felt she was missing out on? She barely had time to for all of this to register when suddenly from the shadows blackened figures appeared speeding towards her and her guardians. They tried to fight them off but were smothered beneath the number of them, and once all three were on the ground they felt cold, burning manacles snapped around their wrists.

Beryl hardly looked pleased even at this development, she was pacing the dirt floor muttering to herself, shaking her head. It was moments before she finally turned to pay attention to the three girls that were now her prisoners. Usagi had a cut above her eye that dripped blood down the side of her face. Rei and Makoto were both worse for wear having thrown themselves on top of their princess once they realized that the numbers were too overwhelming.

"I am supposed to keep you alive little princess. My new master wants to use you, as a bargaining chip I suppose." She shook her head as if she could not believe anyone would want her. "Soon your beloved castle will be under siege and before your mother can use her blessed crystal to save your people my master will easily hang your life in the balance." Beryl chuckled darkly though there was a tightness around her eyes that betrayed her lingering anger. She turned to look back at the blonde princess who had now been chained to the wall along with her friends. "He did not specify, however, as to what condition you were supposed to be."

Before any of them could react the wild red hair around Beryl's grew rapidly and entangled itself around Usagi sending bolts of dark energy into the trapped princess. The blonde screamed in pain as her friends struggled to break the bonds around their wrists.

"Keep trying senshi! My master made those specifically to hold you." She cackled as she smugly looked down at the collapsed girl at her feet. Just as she was ready to attack her once more a large blast of energy threw her body across the cavern with a loud thud.

The Saiyan Prince stood in the entrance his black gaze murderous. Nappa and Raditz charged in from behind him slaughtering the creatures that flowed from the shadows to attack them. Vegeta cut through them to Usagi who was struggling to stand. He reached out and snapped the metal cuffs around her wrist before crushing her to him. His tail wrapped firmly around her waist as his hands tangled in her hair.

She leaned into him resting her head on his chest listening to the rapid pounding of his heart. The air around them crackled with unrestrained energy as he struggled to control the outpouring of rage caused by the sight of her slumped on the ground in front of that mad woman.

Raditz and Nappa quickly freed the other two girls who told them what Beryl had planned.

"We have to go then, quickly."

"Too late." Beryl's voice was shaky but she stood firmly in the entrance to the cavern her slim hand wrapped around staff topped with a garnet gem. She raised it before any of them could stop her and blasted out part of the ceiling completely sealing their way out.

Vegeta loosened his grip just slightly on the Moon Princess as he looked around their prison. They were deep enough underground that blasting a hole in the ceiling could cause the whole thing to come down. And as soon as the dust had cleared they had heard the collapsing of the rest of the tunnel.

"We have to try." Usagi's voice was muffled since she was still partially pressed into the Saiyan's chest.

"Not a chance, even we couldn't survive all the rock falling in on us if the whole thing comes down." Raditz said as he pushed off the ground and flew up towards the top searching for any crack or crevice that might provide a way out.

"If we do not get out then there is a chance my mother will hand over the crystal to some monster to try to save my life. I cannot live with that, I will not."

Vegeta finally let go of the small blonde and joined Raditz close to the top of the cavern. "If we concentrate small blasts we may be able to work our way out without causing a cave in. Remember when we came in the ground began to rise in front of us, perhaps we aren't that far underground and the top of this is the hill that we saw when we entered."

"That sounds right. I do not remember the ground sloping all that much when we came in. We may just be dug into the hill." The fire senshi spoke up as she tried to remember more precisely the lay of the land where they had discovered the tunnel's entry point.

"It will still take some time. I won't endanger your life rushing this." Vegeta finally spoke as he looked down at the Moon Princess who stood impatiently waiting his decision.

"Umm.. what about the rest of us?" Raditz joked as he floated back down the ground preparing a small ki blast. Vegeta scowled down at him before studying the ceiling once more before pointing to a spot. As Raditz began firing the precise blasts Vegeta came back down to stand beside Usagi.

He pulled her to him once again, brushing his thumb lightly over the cut above her eye before wiping away the blood on her face.

"Are you okay?" His voice was tight and she could only nod before looking down at the ground. Once more he pulled her into him.

"It seems I'm never around to protect you when you need it. We'll be changing that soon." Usagi looked up at him, her eyes hopeful but guarded.

"You're not mad at me?" Her voice trembled just barely.

"Of course I'm mad at you. That was one of the dumbest thing.." he trailed off when she ducked her head again this time accompanied by a sniffle.

"I did not think.."

"No you didn't. However, I can understand wanting to take care of something on your own. Just next time, take a little better back up."

"Hey!"

"What?!"

Vegeta smirked at the two senshi, "give it some years and then I'll take it back." They both glared at him but then turned their attention skyward when an ominous rumble thundered though the cave. Raditz dropped to the ground to stand near Rei while Nappa took a stance beside Makoto. If the ceiling came down they'd do their best to protect them.

The rumbling died away though and Raditz glanced at Vegeta for confirmation to continue. The Saiyan Prince nodded.

It took far longer than they would have liked but finally the soft rays of the dawning sun filtered through. Raditz flew down to wrap his arms around Rei and carry her up. Makoto held onto Nappa who waited for his prince to give the final word.

"Finish it Raditz and let's get out of here."

The other Saiyan blasted the final shot and the group darted upward as cracks began to zig zag across the roof. Nappa and Makoto were the last to clear the hole when the side of the hill caved in where they had been only moments before.

Dawn was just beginning to break. Vegeta jerked his head in the direction of the kingdom and the other two warriors took off with their companions giving their Prince a moment alone. Usagi looked up at him confused.

"Before we go I just want you to know I don't care what your mother says, my father, your former fiancée.. you are mine Usagi." His hand cupped the side of her face and leaned her cheek into it.

"Oh really, just like that?"

He nodded firmly and pulled her to him. She easily went a small smile curving her lips up. His mouth captured hers, gently at first and then more fiercely as her hands came up to tangle in his dark hair. His arms went around her waist as he pulled her in more tightly and he kissed her until they both had to pull back for breath.

Her eyes were dazed but happy, his gaze was hungry and possessive.

"We need to go." He said, reluctance heavy in his tone but he could sense the army that was amassing at her kingdom's gate. Her mother would need to see her before this unknown master could try to use her as a pawn in their game.

She sighed and nodded her arms going around his neck as he scooped her up and flew quickly along the path the other four had taken.

It didn't take them long to overtake the group as Raditz and Nappa had been holding back waiting for their Prince to catch up. They too could sense the army that had formed seemingly out of nowhere in front of the Moon Kingdom's front gate. They could also tell by the energy signatures suddenly blinking out of existence that the fighting had already begun.

"When we get there we need to Usagi to the Queen." Vegeta began, looking at the other Saiyans. "We can access the Queen's gardens and then head to the throne room."

"She will not be there." Usagi answered.

"Where then?"

"She will be out there. With our army. She will be at the back of course, but she will be with them."

Vegeta's respect for the Moon Queen grew. He knew that she would be well protected at least, if Bardock's constant presence at her side meant what he thought it did. Not to mention the outer senshi with their battle experience would be there protecting her. And most likely frantically keeping a lookout for a certain missing princess.

"Then we'll come in from the side, near the stables." Vegeta finalized, adjusting their course just slightly so they were flying towards the massive barn that lay on the outskirts of the courtyard. They could skirt around that towards the back of the front lawn where the battle was most likely taking place.

"Should be land and walk or keep flying. Won't they see us coming?" Makoto asked as they got closer to the high walls surrounding the castle.

"The battle has already started, the six of us do not pose enough of a threat for them to be worried. They'll probably think we are scouts just returning." Vegeta replied as he glanced down at Usagi who looked visible shaken to hear her home was already under attack.

Finally they were close enough to see the walls. The sounds of fighting drifted over them and caused the three girls to pale slightly. Despite their training and teachings they had never come face to face with war.

The Saiyans carried them up and over the walls before they all landed and took off running around the stables and through the courtyard. The scene on the front lawn made them all come screeching to a halt.

As far as they could see a surging blackened mass of bodies swarmed upon the bloodied green grass. The Saiyans were scattered throughout the fight being assisted by the Moon Kingdom's warriors. At the back the Queen stood tall her white knuckled grip on her staff betraying her anxiety. In front of her the guardians of her were four of the senshi, Uranus, Nepture, Mercury, and Venus. The wielded their weapons gracefully any time an enemy managed to get past the others fighting and try to make it to the Queen.

The most terrible sight was further back, a swirling black tornado of dark energy with Beryl at the bottom. Occasionally she would send out a blast to try and decimate part of the defending army and each time the Moon Queen who shield the warriors as best she could. But it was beginning to take a toll on the aging monarch.

"Mother." Usagi whispered before bolting around the chaos towards the silver haired figure.

"Raditz, Nappa find my father. Makoto, Rei come with us." Vegeta took off after the Princess on foot conserving what energy he could by not flying. He knew he would need all the strength he could muster to defeat the monster before them.

* * *

 **As I am finishing up this story I would love to hear what you loved, didn't love, any constructive criticism! And thank you so much to those of you who've been hanging on since the beginning!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The two Saiyans shot away from their Prince and into the fray. Just as before the enemies were easily vanquished but the sheer number threatened to overwhelm their forces. The cut through them easily enough but always another wave was just behind the first.

"Is there any end to these things?" Raditz shouted over at his friend. He grunted as one of the creatures made it through his last blast and landed a punch against his ribs. The powerful Saiyan gripped its head and yanked viciously before dropping the enemy on the ground.

"Nothing lasts forever," Nappa said in attempt to keep faith. As more and more of the dark creatures crawled over the walls it was hard to imagine they would come out of this battle alive. Even when they had fought them before there were not so many. It was even more difficult because the creatures seemed to realize that there was a delay between each ki shot they were able to form.

Of course they could fight them physically as well but that was how they had seen their comrades fall in previous battles. The enemy would pile on between their blasts and then overwhelm individual Sayains. In the end some of the Saiyans were able to release one final massive attack that not only killed themselves but also would cut a huge swath through the enemies around them. It was their final act in attempt to ensure their fellow warriors were able to win the battle.

"You sure about that?" Another voice joined in and Raditz grinned at his younger brother who landed beside him. "Seems like these things go on forever." The younger Saiyan released a blast immediately following his sibling in an attempt to keep some distance between them and the enemy.

"Don't worry baby brother, I won't let anything happen to you."

Near the back of the battle Vegeta fought in front of the three young women, cutting a path towards the Moon Queen who had not yet seen them. The Saiyan Prince would take out any large groups but was forced to fight hand to hand alongside the Moon Princess and her senshi any stragglers that made it around his attack.

"Rei!" Usagi screamed as her friend was attacked from behind and landed on her stomach. Usagi jumped over the fallen girl and grabbed the arm of the dark creature tossing it over her like Vegeta had taught her. As soon as it hit the ground it shriveled into an empty husk.

Lightening flew past her taking out another creature as Makoto fought back to back with Vegeta.

The blonde put her hand out and pulled her fire senshi to her feet before they leapt back into battle taking out two more of the creatures. Their path was finally clear once more.

"Mother cannot hear me from here, we need to get closer!"

Usagi yelled and they took off running once more. They did not make it very far before the Moon Princess stopped and grabbed Vegeta's hand before pointing the silver haired Queen.

A huge wave of enemies and crashed through the guards and only one lone Saiyan, Bardock, was left between the monarch and the enemy.

"Vegeta you have to go help him protect my mother! She'll have been using the crystal to heal and if she uses it to attack now.." Usagi didn't want to say it. It was hard to admit her mother was growing older and that using the crystal now took more out of her then it ever had.

Vegeta hesitated for a moment. He knew what his princess said was true. Serenity had told them before that healing with the crystal was easy, that is what is was for. But using it as a weapon took so much more out of her. Finally Usa's pleading gaze got to him and he nodded sharply.

He grabbed her close and kissed her fiercely once before he shot off landing next to Bardock.

"Need some help?"

The older Saiyan grinned wearily at his Prince before turning back to face the onslaught.

Usagi, Rei, and Makoto continue to try to force their way towards the Moon Queen. It seems there is a break in the enemy forces and so they are almost to the Queen when a small group of the creatures surge up before them.

Suddenly another figure is there in front of them. The Earth Prince in bloodied and bruised but holds a sword out in front of him pointed at the oncoming enemy. There is no time for the girls to be surprised at his appearance and they attack the enemy as a group.

It doesn't take long for them to take out the attackers. Endymion turns to look at the princess he had betrayed. Everything that could have been flashed before him.

"I'm sorry Serenity."

The blonde haired girl's eyes go wide. For a moment she says nothing and the Earth Prince takes that as an invitation to continue.

"I know I did this. I should have never taken up with Beryl. I was with someone else, someone I actually cared about but she broke things off because of certain duties she had. I took up with Beryl to be petty, to get back at her. I'm sorry you got caught in this. Once it's over, I'll tell my parents the engagement is off." He smiled ruefully at her. "I think if I had met you first Serenity, we could have been happy together."

Usagi wanted to tell him they would never be right for each other but instead she just smiled and nodded. "Maybe in a different life Endy."

Their attention was immediately pulled from one another as the booming, amplified voice of Beryl rang out over the grounds.

"Queen Serenity. Your forces are diminished. Your people are dying. Give me the crystal for my master and all this can be done."

Everything had stopped and every eye turned to the silver haired Queen of the Moon. She stood tall at the top of the steps that would lead down into what was once the beautiful front lawn of her kingdom. She looked over the broken bodies of her faithful warriors, of the Saiyans who had fought so fiercely against their common enemy then back at the witch who had brung all of this to their doorstep.

"The Silver Crystal will never be yours. I will fight you until I have no more breath in my body."

Beryl only laughed. Her head thrown back, her wild red hair waving around her face. Abruptly she stopped and her gaze snapped back to the Queen.

"Even if it means forfeiting your daughter's life as well? Or hadn't you noticed she was missing?"

The Queen's eyes went wide at Beryl's implication. She had of course known her daughter was missing but she had assumed she was with her friends. Given that the Saiyans and her senshi were missing as well. For a moment her strength wavered until the princess' voice rang out from behind her.

"She's a liar mother! Do not give up the crystal!" Usagi stood tall beside the Earth Prince with Rei and Makoto on either side of them.

Beryl's eyes narrowed hatefully as she took in the sight of the golden haired princess.

"You ruin EVERYTHING." The red haired woman screamed at the other girl. Without warning she swung her staff and let out a vicious stream of dark energy.

Usagi arms came up reflexively but just before the energy crashed into her Endymion threw himself in its path.

For a moment it seemed that time had stopped and then everything happened at once.

Usagi screamed out the Earth Prince's name as he crumpled to the ground in front of her. Beryl let out a howl of despair and from her staff a wave of energy crashed into her minions as she poured all the power she could into them. Their enemies became frenzied with the excess of energy pouring through them and begin a brutal assault on the remaining forces.

Seeing her daughter alive strengthened the resolve of the Moon Queen who faced Berly with a hardened look in her eyes. The crystal began to glow brightly as its owner began to draw forth its strength. Serenity would end this war at the cost of her life if that's what it took.

Bardock sensing what the Queen was doing roared in anger as he slashed out an another enemy. He could feel her drawing on the crystal's strength and knew it a few moments she would unleash an attack that would, hopefully, destroy Beryl and allow them to finish of the remaining forces. But it wouldn't matter to him because she would be dead behind him.

The rage blinded him and a blow to the back of his head put him on the ground. Serenity was momentarily distracted and the crystal's light wavered. She wanted to heal him.

"Don't!" He yelled as he forced himself to his knees.

Her gaze resolved and turned back to their enemy.

A sharp hit underneath Bardock's chin put him back in the dirt and the enemy piled on top of him. A moment later two Saiyans exploded in anger as their father's life force flickered out.

Raditz and Kakarot fought back to back until they felt their father's energy flicker and die. From within they found access to even more strength then they realized they had and their screams of pain and anger forced more power through their bodies. Their eyes flickered green, the ground below them cratered slightly as they began an even more feverish attack on the forces surrounding them. But the enemy just kept coming.

Usagi and her two senshi battled through the forces. Flames burst from the senshi of Mars' fingers as she burnt away their attackers. Makoto called lightening forth and sent it out ahead of them to clear a path. Behind them their princess had her eyes focused solely on her mother. If she could only to get to her. Help her hold the crystal perhaps she would not have to face a life without her.

Beryl continued to force energy into her forces, strengthen them against the defenders they still faced. Her eyes swept the battlefield noting that she would have to get her minions to the Queen before she could finish gathering the strength of that blasted crystal. She'd need to kill her Saiyan defender though.

She looked for what forces she could send that way when her eyes landed on the Moon Princess pushing her way towards her mother. Beryl's eyes went wide. How could that wretched girl still be alive? In an instant she disappears.

And reppears in front of Princess Usagi. In her hand she holds Endymion's blade.

"Goodbye princess," she whispers and thrusts the blade into the shocked young woman.

Usagi's eyes go wide as she feels as though she has been punched in the stomach. Vaguely she hears the screams of her senshi, her mother, and the man who should have been hers. And then darkness.

Vegeta did not see the moment Beryl disappears. He had just blasted away another enemy when he looked up and she was gone. Immediately his dark eyes went to Usagi just in time to see the redheaded witch thrust a blade through the middle of the Moon Princess. He could see the shock in her eyes and for a moment their gazes locked. Her knees hit the ground and the light inside her went out.

The color ran completely out of the Moon Queen's face as she watched he daughter die in front of her. The next moment the Saiyan who had been defending her let out a heartbroken scream and light exploded around them.

When Serenity was able to see through the light the Saiyan Prince too, lay dead before her along with almost all the remaining enemies. Beryl though, still remained.

Serenity felt power rip through the Silvery Crystal and seek out and purify the remaining dark energy. Beryl's frustrated yell barely registered as she was swept away by the pure energy. Her life force flickered but was swept away into space before it completely disappeared.

The Queen wanted to walk to her daughter but she could already feel herself beginning to fade.

"Crystal." She said softly, her voice broken with unshed tears.

"Please send her, her court, her fiancée somewhere safe." The silver haired woman begged. The Crystal flickered and Serenity frowned as it communicated with her.

"The Saiyans? No. Certainly they would be happier being reborn back on their own planet." She could not imagine why the Cyrstal would want to send the Saiyans with the rest of Serenity's court. Perhaps they hoped that they might keep her safe once again. And the Saiyan Prince did lose his life in her defense after her daughter had.. here her train of thought broke off.

"No, better they go home. I know it will be difficult to send them to two separate planets. Perhaps if we at least send them to the same point in time.. yes. Please."

The Silver Crystal winks out of sight and reappears hovering over the slain Moon Princess. Slowly it lowers into her. Serenity smiles softly and lays her head back against the broken pillar she has come to rest on.

"Thank you."

They all disappear.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

Sailor Moon blasted away the enemy and the scouts breathed a sigh of relief. This one had been stronger than the rest and they knew that Prince Diamond was only going to get worse the longer Usagi refused him.

"Good job," a male voice came from the shadows. Tuxedo Mask stepped forward slipping one arm around their leader's shoulder and hugging her against him. She leaned into him tiredly as her gaze swept over her scouts assessing their injuries.

"Thanks Endy, I swear they are getting stronger." She turned to look at the blue haired Sailor Mercury. "Ami my memories of the past are still fuzzy do you think if Luna did her little mind trick again we would remember something helpful about Diamond or how to defeat him?"

Amy laughed lightly, "I'm not sure it works like that Usagi. I think we will just have to wait for everything to come back."

"Ugh, I hate waiting." She pouted before her eyes brightened with an idea. She turned to Tuxedo Mask with a smile, "when do you see Setsuna again? Maybe next date night you could take a little trip to the past? Huh?" She nudged her friend hopefully only to look disappointed when he shook his head.

"She's busy at the gates, you know that. And she has told us before. No more meddling."

Just as the petite blonde was about to further argue her point three strangers abruptly landed in their midst. The Scouts immediately took up defensive positions around their leader while Endymion stepped slightly in front of the former Princess of the Moon.

"Umm, hello. We thought we felt some sort of battle going on here and came to check it out." One of them stood out in front. He was a little younger than the others it seemed and had an open, kind expression. The same could not be said for his companions.

"And were you coming to help us, or..?" Sailor Mars stepped forward and indicated the pile of dust that was all that was left of their enemy.

"Well we weren't quite sure yet," one of the other men answered with a smug smirk.

"Uh, he's just joking. I'm Goku and this is.. well, my brother Raditz. We sort of just met and this is Vegeta." He indicated the third man who was standing off to the side arms crossed and a seemingly permanent scowl etched on his face.

A sudden oath from Tuxedo Mask turned everyone's attention to him. He had been studying Vegeta and Raditz intently. "Not you again," he muttered mostly to himself.

"I'm sorry rose boy, do we know you?" Raditz scowled at the dark haired man who was only shaking his head in disbelief.

The Scouts looked then to their leader who had stepped out from behind Endymion to take a look at the newcomers. Her eyes flitted quickly past Goku and Raditz to fix on the shorter, scowling man. She stepped closer to him and watched a muscle in his jaw flex at her approach. Her guardians didn't know what to do, torn between pulling their princess away and the feeling that this was something they needed to let happen.

Usagi reached out to the man for a moment before pulling her hand away.

"You don't remember me?" Her voice was soft, full of longing. Vegeta's dark eyes bore into hers but he only shook his head. She smiled anyway.

"I'd like to introduce you to my cat."

* * *

 **Thank you all who read this to the end! 3 3 3**


End file.
